Johnny and Baby Their story
by nickibell
Summary: This story is about how life went on after Kellermans. What happened in Johnny and Baby's lives after that last dance. Also some new characters and how the Lives of the other people in the movie ended up. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to dirty dancing this is just what i think happened after the story nor do i own the characters in the person who wrote it does

Well if you seen the movie then you know the story. This is just what my take is after the movie ended.

1963 After the last dance:  
Baby's point of view

Well it was over we danced the dance of a lifetime. It was amazing. We knew that we couldn't just ride off into the sunset. Johnny and I had made a pact that night. I would go back with my parents. We would meet back here in one year and see if the spark was still there. We spent our last night together in his cabin. It was amazing more than you will know. I knew i loved that man with every inch of my body and soul. Even though we never said those words to each other, we both knew.

So the next morning we said goodbye and I left with my parents. The next year was just hard. We had decided not to call or write, that it would be to hard. I have been wondering what Johnny has been up to since last summer. I hope he still wants me and has not met anyone else. I don't know if I could handle that. I think about him everyday and dream of him every night. In my dreams it is almost like he is with me,well at least until I wake up in the morning and realize it was just a dream. I always look forward all day until I can dream of him again. Soon my dreams will become reality. I can not wait until I get to Kellermans. My love, My best friend, everything that makes me proud to be a woman is there, My Johnny.

I decided that i didn't have the same dreams. The ones I had at the beginning of the summer of 63. Everything changed when I met Johnny. He changed the way I looked at the world. Before him there was a lot about life I never knew. He showed me that life also had a dark side and that you had to make the best of it. That I did make a difference in peoples life. He taught me what loving people for who there are is all about. After that summer, I didn't want to go into the peace core or to Mount Holyoke college. So instead I went to dance school. After six months I was a certified instructor. So now it is 1964 and I am on my way to Kellermans . I am so excited, nervous, curious, and I really just can't wait to see Johnny. I hope he feels the same.

Max had given me a job as a waitress. So that I didn't have to depend on Daddy's money to pay for my stay. I now needed to be independent from my father. I need to show him I could make it on my own. I was no longer Daddy's little girl. My father had to come to terms with that last summer. I think he understands me a lot better now. He realizes that I need to do what pleases me and not him. My father and I are still close. He just knows now what his boundaries are and not to cross them. My father respected them too or he knew he would not be a part of life. My father knew he better not inter fear or put his two cents in like he did last summer. He had agreed he would let me live my life the way I wanted, even though he did not always like my choices.

Max gave Johnny his job back after our last dance. Max said, he would be an idiot not to. I am glad Max did too. Otherwise I may have never seen Johnny again. It is just funny how fate and destiny work. I am glad it did. I am just wondering now, what its gonna be like after a year with out him. I hope we can just pick up where we left out. I have to say I never regret anything that I have done and mostly I don't regret meeting Johnny. He is the most handsome, remarkable and caring man I have ever laid eyes on. I hope that we wont have to leave eachother again like we did last summer and that we can find a way to stay with one another this time. I guess only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to dirty dancing this is just what i think happened after the story nor do i own the characters in the person who wrote it does

Well if you seen the movie the n you know the story.  
1963 After the last dance:  
Johnny's point of view :

It had been a ruff year for me. I made a living teaching three dance classes. At a small studio. Which the pay is not very good but, I was doing what I loved.  
I did odd jobs just to make ends meat. Billy and I shared a small apartment. It wasn't much but, better than living on the street. Penny stayed there from time to time. Penny was still trying to get over what happened last summer. Billy had been doing odd jobs like me to help pay the bills. Life is never easy for dancer. I know there is other things I could do that would pay more, but dancing has always been my passion. I could never give it up. Max gave me my job back after the last dance , I was glad he did. I needed the money to make it through the year. Plus this meant that I would for sure see Baby again. That was something I have been looking forward too.

The only thing In my life missing was Baby. I missed her with every inch of my heart and soul. We had not spoke since that morning we left Kellermans. It was part of the pact we made.  
That we would see where live took us. Then meet up in one year. I always wonder if she went out to make something of herself. I was about to find out. We are getting ready to go to Kellermans. I was laying there day dreaming about all those memories, of her and our time. The way that she used to look into my eyes. The way she had made me feel , her touch, smell, and hell everything else about her that made me love her so much. She was perfect in my eyes. I had took her inocence that summer, turned her into a woman. She had changed me so much and for the better.

Johnny! Penny yelled. Bam Just like that. I was snapped out of my day dream. yeah i am coming , be there in a sec. Gosh how time flies it is already 1964. I am on my way to Kellermans. To face what I left behind. I did not know what to feel. I was feeling every emotion there was. I just could not wait to see the most important person in my life. Even though our romance was just a few weeks, it had seemed like those weeks were years. I had left a piece of my heart back at Kellermans. It was now time to go back there to get it back. I hope that we can reclaim the love, passion and romance, we had last summer. Soon I would know all the answers to the questions that swarmed my mind, the past year. There was not one day that passed, I did not think of Baby. How beautiful, honest, sexy, and all around good person that she was in 1963. I hope that nothing has changed her and that she is still the same Baby.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the right or charters from dirty dancing this is just a made up story the people who wrote it own it.

Chapter 3 Kellermans

Baby's point of view :

Well I just seen the sign to Kellermans. It is no longer a dream I am finally almost there.. I am so excited. This going to be a lot different. I'm on my own this time. I don't have to worry about Daddy bothering me. Well they wont come up until the last 2 weeks, of the summer anyway. I'm now 19 and Johnny's 24. Oh last summer, the summer I met the man of my dreams, my soul mate, my everything. Will it be the same? Will we be the same? I wonder because it was so forbidden and now its not. Will we still have that spark ? How will everyone be now? Have they changed a lot since last summer? I am so curious to find out. I wonder how Penny and Billy are. What they have been up to. If Penny is ok now after last summer? If Neil is going to give Johnny and I a hard time. I have so many thoughts running through my mind, I think I am about to get a headache. Soon all my questions will be answered, I can't wait.

Johnny's point of view :

Well we are about half way to Kellermans. I am getting a little anxious. All I can think of is Baby's face. I have been pretty lonely on the trip so far. Billy and Penny kind of leave my out these days. Their in there own little world. They have become quit close since last summer. They are seeing each other now. Have been about 4 months now. I really think they are starting to fall for each other. That's good though. Since after what all Penny went through last summer. She needs a little bit of happiness. I know it will be at least two weeks before Baby gets there. I am going to be so glad to see her. I have so many questions for her. I am wondering how she is doing and what she has been doing. Well finally there is the sign. I see the big letters Kellermans. It wont be long now.

Johnny are you nervous, Penny said. Just a little have not seen her in a year you know, exclaimed Johnny.  
Well johnny at least the first time you see her this time. She wont be carrying a watermelon, Billy said with a silly laugh after. Billy you idiot I didn't see her carry it but, it was funny she told me she carried it there. That is right Johnny were not there yet, my bad, said Billy. Sorry Billy I should have not called you that, Johnny replied. It's ok Johnny I forgive you this time, Billy answered. I will not call you that again cuz, Johnny said. Were cool Billy said with a smile on his face. Johnny soon changed the subject. Johnny started to talk to Penny. He wanted to talk about what was going to happen this summer.  
You ready Penny for this summer? We get to do our kind dancing this year. Anything we want. Max said, we run the show this year. You bet johnny. I am ready. This is going to be so much fun. we are going to have the time of our lives, Penny said. I am sure you will be a lot more happier once Baby get here. I can't wait to see her again. Penny said. Me either Penny. We have a whole year to catch up on Johnny replied.

Billy: Johnny, Penny were here. You guys ready to see what this summer holds for us.

Penny: I am ready. I know it will be better for me than last summer. The only good thing that happened out of that whole mess. I met a friend who just wanted to help me and really cared.

Billy: Oh did i miss that who would that be ?

Penny: Quit joking around Billy. You know who I am talking about.

Billy: I was joking. I'm glad we all met Baby. She is a good friend in my book. What you think about that Johnny ?

Johnny: Billy quit being silly. You know what I think. Now lets get parked and go find out where our cabins are .

Billy: Aren't we just a little anxious.

Johnny: Billy come on now quit being a clown and lets get settled.

Billy: I did not mean to hit a nerve.

Johnny: I am sorry, I just have a lot on mind. I know you were just Joking.

So they parked the car. They went into the office to see what cabins they would be calling home, for the next 5 months. See the staff got there two weeks ahead of time. To set up and to get ready for when the guests would arrive. A long two weeks until Baby would arrive there. Its gonna feel like a lifetime, Johnny thought to himself. The front desk clerk gave them the keys to their cabins. She handed them some notes from Max. They went on their way to unpack and get settled. Johnny would have the same cabin he had last year. It was the same one he had every year since he worked at Kellermans. Johnny began to talk t o Billy.

Johnny: wonder if Neil will be here? I cant stand him. He is such an asshole.

Billy: you know good and well he will be Johnny. Lets just see he might be different.

Johnny really hoped Billy was right. If Neil was the way he was last year, Johnny knew that would be a big problem.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the right or charters from dirty dancing this is just a made up story the people who wrote it own it.

Chapter 4 Back at Kellermans:

Baby: Mam do you know what cabin I will be staying in? I would like to get settled in. Houseman is the name.

Clerk: Houseman. Here are your keys. So you need directions?

Baby: No i can find it. Thank you mam. I didn't catch your name by the way.

Clerk: its Jamie And its good to meet you. Maybe we can chat sometime. I am new here and don't know anyone.

Baby: That would be good. I can always use more friends. Catch you later.

Jamie: Well let me know if you need anything.

Baby: Sure will thanks Jamie.

Jamie: No problem.

Baby made her may to her cabin. Max insisted she stay in a nice one but, Baby didn't want any special treatment. So she took a cabin just like any other staff would. She unpacked her stuff. She laid on the bed to take a small nap. Until she had to go off to training. She really dreaded being a waitress. She really wanted to be a dance instructor but, Max didn't need one. So she took the job it was better than nothing.

Baby's thoughts about the job:

How bad could it be? Like i really knew. This was my first job. It couldn't be that bad anyway. Look at plus to it. I get to spend my summer here. That is all that matters.

Baby, slept for 2 hours. After she woke, it was time to go to the main house for training.  
She began to make her way there. Just as she walked through the door. It was none less than Neil Kellerman.  
Baby, was hoping he would not come talk to her. He was so full of himself. She thought, as she watched him walk toward her.

Neil: Well if it isn't Baby Houseman. Long time no see.

Baby: Hi Neil.

Neil: well my grandfather tells me your going to be a waitress. I wanted to let you know plans have changed. See Maria a dancer from last summer has quit. I need you to do her job. Is that OK with you Baby.

Baby: Yes oh thank you Neil. You know i am a certified dance instructor now and i promise i will do a good job.

Neil: Well i knew you would be pleased . Just save a dance for me. I have some things to do see you later Baby.

Baby: Thanks again Neil.

Neil: Baby one last thing be here at 6 for the instructors meeting ok.

Baby: Sure will Neil.

Baby couldn't believe it she was gonna be a instructor. She went back to her cabin to finish unpacking and to get ready for the meeting.

About an hour later:

Neil: well if it isn't Johnny Castle.

Johnny: Hi Neil. Lets put our differences aside and work together in a peaceful manner this year.

Neil: Ok Johnny we can try but, if you pull anything like you did last year....That is it your fired. You know the rules. Is that gonna be a problem ?

Johnny: No Neil. I got it I understand.

Neil: Be here at 6 for the staff meeting. Now i have some things to take care of.

Johnny: Ok Neil i got it.

See even though Neil accepted all that had happened. He still did not like Johnny. He was jealous that women did not swarm over him like that. Johnny knew that so he just let it go. Accept what would he do when Baby got there. If they got caught together, he would be fired. What was he gonna do. I will think of something it will work out, he thought.  
Johnny was more positive since he met Baby. She helped him become a better person. He loved her for that among other things. Johnny headed back to the cabin to get his records together. So that he could show off the new dances. He had been working on for this season. It was already 5 pm and he had to hurry.

please leave me a comment let and let know how it is so far.


	5. Chapter 5

i don't not own these characters or the copyright i just write this story.

Chapter 5:Meeting Johnny

Baby's point of view:

Baby made her way to the main house for the meeting. Wondering the whole time if Johnny would be there. Since he wouldn't be expecting her for another 2 weeks. I bet he will be surprised, Baby thought. Oh how i hope he is here. Just to hold him once again to feel his touch. Those thoughts brought a smile to her face. That had not been there in a year.

Johnny's point of view

Oh how he missed her. Her glowing eyes, her curly hair, her touch, hell he missed everything about her.  
How was he gonna make it 2 weeks here with out her. She had made him a better man. She had made him feel like no one else had .  
He had to get going to the meeting. He would think about her later.

Johnny walked up to main house. He was about 15 minutes early. Penny And a few others had arrived. Billy, was getting directions from Neil. About what he would be doing this year. Johnny was trying to stay focused but, he couldn't help but think about her. Kellermans reminded him of her now. All the memories they had made there last summer. The meeting was about to start. Baby had gotten there early. She wanted to surprise Johnny. Baby was waiting in other room. Where Neil had told her to wait. So he could explain and no one would freak out. She was just waiting for him to call her in there.

Baby was so excited she couldn't wait to see Johnny. She wanted to run out there and just hug and kiss him.  
She knew that would be unprofessional though. So she just waited until Neil would call her out there.

Neil: Ok everyone First i want to make a an announcement. Maria wont be back this summer. She is going to do a show on Broadway. So we have a new instructor to take her place this year.  
I want to tell you a little about her. She just finished getting certified from Aurthur Murry. She is very talented. Please make her feel welcome. This is her first job as an instructor.

Johnny thought to his self, oh great some wise ass that will think she runs things. This is gonna put a damper on my summer. Well at least Baby will be here in 2 weeks.

Penny: Well where is this great instructor you are bragging on. I see she can't make it to the meeting on time.

Neil: Now Penny that is not any way to be. She is here, I wanted to tell you about Maria first.

Penny: Sorry Neil. Well can we meet her now.

Neil: Yes Penny. With further ad do. I give you our newest dance instructor. Miss Francis Houseman !

Johnny thought he has got to be kidding. I thought she was going into the peace core or college.

Baby: Well some of know me and some don't. I am so glad to be part of this team.

Neil finished the meeting it was the normal stuff. He loved all Johnny's new dances. He said he hoped it would sell lots of lessons. He babbled on for 45 more minutes. The longest 45 minutes of my life.  
All Johnny wanted to do was see Baby. Johnny was so taken back that she was and a certified dance instructor.

After the meeting Johnny and Baby walked up to each other.

Johnny: I wasn't expecting to see you yet, and a certified dance instructor at that wow. You look so good.

Baby: Well my dreams changed after last summer. I realized i wanted to dance and teach people like you do.

Johnny: That's great Baby. I'm glad you made something of yourself.

Baby: Do u wanna go somewhere and talk?

Johnny: You didn't have to ask.

So they walked off to talk and catch up after the surprising events of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters from dirty dancing or the copyright I'm just writing a fictional story

As Baby and Johnny walked off to talk, they had stars in there eyes, and smiles on their faces that hadn't been there in a year. They walked down the path until they reached the lake hand in hand. Once there they sat at the lake shore to talk thing s over.

Johnny: So Baby how have you been this past Year?

Baby: Good it's been real good. I just missed being in your arms. It's been a busy year for me with dance school. You made me want this new dream. To dance and teach dance to people. So that they can express their selves. I am so grateful that I got the chance for You to show me that.

Johnny: No Baby i am the the one who is Grateful for meeting you. For you helping Penny and i last summer. Baby you changed me. You made me a better person. Into the man i needed to be. I will always treasure you for that.

Baby: Johnny i think we both helped each other in some way, We made each other grow into the people we were meant to be.

Johnny: I totally agree .

Baby: Johnny what is going to happen after the summer? Are we going to leave each other again? Or find away to be together. We need to figure something out,  
i don't like being away from You. Not even for one day.

Johnny: Baby I don't know, I just don't know, all I know is we don't have to figure it right now. We have 5 months to figure that out.

Baby: Your right Johnny we do.

Johnny: You wanna go up to staff quarters? They are having a big party tonight.

Baby: As long as i don't have to carry a watermelon this time.

Johnny: Ha Ha funny! Lets go then Baby.

So they left the lake a began making there way to the party. soon they had arrived. Baby could not believe it hadn't changed a bit. still people dirty daning every where. It made her so happy to be back there. To the place she thought she belonged and with Johnny the love of her life.  
They made there way to dance floor. It felt like old times. except this time Baby could dance and very well at that.  
Just then Penny walked over to Baby this was the first chance she got to see her old friend that helped her out last summer. The daughter of man who saved her life. Penny would never forget that for the rest of her life.

Penny: Hey Baby. I was so surprised to see you here already, and a dance instructor no less. Wow I am so proud of you. This summer is going to be a blast.  
Baby: Yeah i love dancing. Johnny showed me that.  
Baby said, giving Johnny a huge smile.

Penny: Well i have a busy day tomorrow, But we can catch up more later. Just glad to see you back Baby.

Baby: see you later Penny.

Penny: Oh Baby, have you seen Billy.

Baby: No i haven't. What do you need him for, I'm sure Johnny can help you. If you need help.

Penny: I guess Johnny didn't tell you.

Baby: Tell me what.

Penny: Billy and I are seeing each other. I am falling for him hard Baby i really am.

Baby: Penny i am so happy for you i really am . That is wonderful after everything you went through.

Penny: I know , but Baby lets just leave that in the past. See ya later Baby i need to go find Billy.

Baby: See ya Penny.

Penny walked off to go find Billy. Baby was really happy for Penny. She deserved happiness. Baby was also happy for Billy she had always liked him.  
Even though she knew her sister Lisa would be disappointed. She had a little crush on Billy. Anyway Baby said im not gonna think about that.  
Johnny walked over to Baby and asked her if she was ready to go since the had alot to do tomarrow. Baby said she was ready so they decided to leave.

Johnny: well we have a busy day tomorrow. i will walk to your cabin and see ya tomorrow.

Baby: Well i thought we would spend the night together Johnny.

Johnny: Not tonight i have somethings to think about. We have the whole summer Baby.

Baby: Ok Johnny i guess your right, but this the only night i am spending with out you.

Johnny: Ok Baby it will be.

Johnny walked her to the cabin door and gave her a kiss and told her goodnight. Baby did the same.  
She went in and laid on the bed thinking. Why wouldn't Johnny stay with her tonight? What would he possibly have to think over? What did she do wrong? The more she thought the more upset she got, and soon the tears came down her face hitting the floor.  
She couldn't stop. She was crying so hard that her heart was breaking in to a million pieces. She cried aloud, What did i do? what did i do?  
Then she thought maybe she was making to much of it. It was just one night. So with that said she decided to go to sleep there was no sense in crying over spilled milk.  
Her mother always used to say that her and when her mother would say that it always made her feel better. So about 15 minutes later Baby was fast asleep.

Johnny, was lying in his bed thinking:  
Why didn't i just stay with her, i hope i didn't hurt her feelings.  
I just really need to think about all this. so then Johnny decided to write down on paper to decide what to do.  
See Johnny wasn't sure if he could be a one woman man for the rest of his life. Plus he was the only guy Baby had ever been with.  
He thought maybe that she would regret that one day. I mean you never forget your first love but that doesn't mean that's person you will spend the the rest of your life with. Johnny keep writing things down and more he wrote the more that was leaning towards leaving Baby at the end of the summer, And for good this time. Don't get me wrong, It wasn't that, he didn't love her or want her. He just didn't want her to regret it later on. The matters of the heart were hard for Johnny he always went with his head and not his heart. He couldn't tell Baby about this she would take it the wrong way. Plus he still hadn't decided what he was going to do. So for now he was just going to keep this all to him self.

Johnny lay there awhile longer. All of a sudden he thought i need to go see her. Let her know i am not mad at her. that I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. That i just needed some time to myself.  
With that said he got up got dressed and mad his way to Baby's cabin. He knocked on the door. The knock at the door woke Baby up. She looked at the clock wondering who would be coming here at 5am.  
So Baby got up and answered the door.

Baby: Johnny what are you doing here?

Johnny: I needed to see you. I want to tell you I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier.  
I just need some time to myself. Every things OK now. Can i come in?

Baby: Yes Johnny You didn't have to even ask.

So Johnny entered the cabin and sat on the bed listening to the record play that Baby had left on.  
There it was that song the song that played the first time they made love. Oh how the memories came back to them. about how amazing that night had been. Johnny: Baby I came here tonight....

Baby: SHH! Johnny lets just dance tonight no talking.

With that said they began to dance just like that night they did one year ago. Soon the began to kiss and next thing you know they made it to the bed.  
They began to make love and it was better than before for some reason. As they lay there Johnny finally spoke.  
Johnny: Baby what do think we have together?  
Baby: I would like to think it's love. Well at least that's how i feel.

Johnny: I know i never felt this about anyone before these feeling that i have for you. They haven't changed in year. I still feel the same as i did that night after we danced.

Baby: Me too Johnny. I feel it too.

With that they held each other. Baby turned to Johnny and said, I love you Johnny Castle more than you will ever know.  
Johnny said, Me too Baby me too. That was the first time that they ever admitted to each other that they loved one another. But where would that leave them? What would Johnny decided about what he had been feeling earlier. Soon they were fast asleep.

leave me a comment if you like this story i will keep on writing it .


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters this is just a fictional story I'm writing .

Chapter 7 The summer of love:

Johnny and Baby woke up at 10 am. Johnny told Baby he was going to get ready for the day. He would meet her in 30 min.  
Baby went ahead and got ready. She waited on Johnny to return. 30 minutes later he was back. They made there way to the main house. To eat lunch and then to a meeting with Neil. They sat down and ate lunch. Penny, Billy, and Jamie the desk clerk joined them.  
They sat around and talked about old times. How wonderful the summer would be. Jamie loved listening to them.  
She was 28. She had a husband who was boring. She also 4 yr old daughter. She loved her more than anything.  
Her husband and daughter also joined them. Baby was a little jealous of Jamie. Those were all the things she wanted with Johnny.  
Jamie asked Baby if they could meet up later and talk. Baby said sure how about at 7pm. After we get through for the day.  
Jamie agreed, meet me at they front desk OK. Baby told her she would. Baby was interested about Jamie's life she wanted to know more.

After lunch Penny, Johnny And Baby went on to the meeting. Billy caught up to them telling them Neil had asked him to be there. Everyone wondered why.  
When meeting began Neil said, that since Johnny and I danced so well together. We would be partners this year. Neil said, Penny could teach Billy the dances. So they could be partners. That made us all happy. After meeting we all went on to practice until 5pm.  
Then we all went to have dinner. After diner it was 6:45. So i told Johnny i had to meet Jamie. I would catch up with him later.  
I arrived at the front desk to talk with Jamie.

Jamie: Lets go in the break room. So we can talk, my shift is over now.

Baby:OK what do you want to talk about.

Jamie: Life Baby life.

Baby: OK Jamie. I envy you have everything i want with Johnny. I just don't know if he wants the same.

Jamie: Let me tell you my story. That is the reason I asked to talk to you. You remind me of myself when i was 19. I Just wanted to give you some advice.

Baby: OK Jamie I am all ears.

Jamie: OK but no interrupting. You can ask me questions when I'm finished.

Baby: OK Jamie. You wont hear a peep.

So Jamie went on to tell Baby about everything. Hoping she wouldn't make the mistakes that she did.

Jamie's story:

I once had the love of my life and i thought he was the most wonderful thing. But it didn't last and I still think of him everyday. He still holds a place in my heart. Sometimes i wish i was in his arms.  
Don't get me wrong I love my husband and daughter. I do always wonder what might have been with my first love.  
He loved me and i loved him. But no one thought we belonged together. Then people accepted us.  
Things were good for about a year. Until i got pregnant and he didn't want the baby. I wanted the baby but, I had told him if it ever happened. I would get rid of it. So that's what i did. We stayed together for awhile after that.  
Then I started to drink. Drinking became a problem for me and him as well. That is all we would do.  
My family was concerned so i went to rehab and kicked the problem. I realized the reason i did it, was because i had gotten rid of the baby. I accepted what i had done and went on with life.

We broke up and I moved away. Some months later he came to see me. Professing his love. I had a new life though. I didn't go back with him. He said he had changed but, he really hadn't. At least i didn't think so. I was to scared to take a chance. We talked a few times after that. He would come to see me from time to time. One day I made a trip to see him. He was gone though. I tried to find him but, I couldn't. Come to find out he ran off with this girl we knew. They went to L.A. together . I was so hurt, crushed, and disappointed. I understood there was just to much past there. That things between us couldn't be the same. He was gone for good. I had to move on.

A few years later I met my husband. We were friends for about 6 months. One night we had sex. I ended up pregnant. So we decided to get married. For the baby's sake.  
I didn't love him at first. I came to after how well he took care of us. See my husband and are not the great loves of each others lives. We do love each other now. So don't envy me.  
Years later my ex came back. He professed his love for me. I couldn't leave my family. The thought had crossed my mind. I couldn't though. See Baby if you think Johnny is the love of your life. Make a plan don't leave each other. Because if you don't you will never be completely happy. That is why I'm telling you this. Work through your problems. Even if they are bad. You don't want the regrets that I have. That's all I wanted to say Baby.

Baby: Oh my! Jamie i didn't know. Thank you. I will think about everything you said. You are happy now though.

Jamie: That's true you can love more than one man in your life time. You only have one great love of a lifetime though.  
Baby, you need to figure out if that's Johnny. Let him know before it's to late. Otherwise you will regret it later in life. I know you are young and stuff. You don't decide when you fall in love. It just happens for some reason.  
Just think about it OK.

Baby: I will Jamie. I will. Thanks again for all your advice. I need to go meet Johnny. It's getting late.

Jamie: OK and if you need to talk you know where to find me Baby. See you later OK.

Baby: OK Jamie see you later.

Baby had so much on her mind now. So many thoughts going through her head. As she walked to meet Johnny.  
How would she talk to him about this? What if he didn't want her for the rest of his life? How would she handle it?  
Baby thought, well i have 5 months to do it. I have time to come up with a way to tell him. I am just going to keep it to myself for now.

Johnny and Baby were both having thoughts about their relationship. what will happen?

Stay tuned. if like this story leave me a comment or idea for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters this is just a story i wrote.

Johnny went to talk to Penny. Since Baby was off with Jamie. He wanted to talk to her about all of his feelings.  
See Johnny and Penny were best friends. He could always confide in her. She always told him what she thought, even if he didn't like it. That's what Johnny liked about her. See Johnny and Penny had once dated each other back when they were kids. They realized they were better off friends. So Johnny met up up with Penny at her cabin.

Johnny went in and began to pour his heart out to Penny. Johnny asked Penny if she remembered when they were together. She said yeah why?  
Well because i always thought you and i were meant to be and after awhile we realized we were better off friends. Remember when i asked you if i was the love of your life and you said no and how much that hurt. Yes Johnny i do. I thought we were past that. I thought you loved Baby. Why bring this up now?  
You know I'm seeing Billy. Johnny told her it wasn't like that. He didn't think of her like that. That there was a point to his questions. Penny laughed. She thought she was so silly for thinking Johnny was wanting to be with her once again. OK Johnny whats your point then?  
The point is Penny we were to young to even think about stuff like that. Back then it was puppy love. Yeah Johnny it was and we realized that and now we are best friends.  
Well what i wanted to ask is.... And he paused. Johnny spit it out. You have me so confused, just tell me. Well do you think that is what is with Baby? Just puppy love?  
Johnny, i think the you two of you are different. I see how much you too are in love. The love that you two share is amazing. Why would you think that Johnny? I am just afraid that i will get hurt. That she would regret spending the rest of her life with me. Johnny, i don't think you have anything to worry about. I think you need to talk to baby about this. The sooner the better. OK Penny i have to go, and meet up with Baby. OK Johnny if you need me, you know where to find me.

Baby was still thinking about Jamie and her conversation. As she walked to meet Johnny. She had so much on her mind. So much to think about. Then she heard someone calling her name . It was Johnny. Well Baby you ready to turn in for the night, he said. Well we need to talk about something first.  
OK Johnny said.

Baby: Johnny, i want you think about this and at the end of the summer i want a answer OK.

Johnny: OK Baby what is it.

Baby: Remember last summer when you left the first time after Max had fired you.

Johnny: Yes Baby i do.

Baby: Remember when we said, that we would never be sorry. Well i don't ever want to be. Johnny you are the love of life. The person i want to spend the rest of life with. I want to know if you feel the same. Don't answer now. Answer the last night of the summer and we will go from there.

Johnny:OK i will answer you then. now lets enjoy our summer and have fun.

Baby: OK one more thing i love you.

Johnny: love you too.

After they talked they went to bed tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

The next 2 weeks flew by. All of us learning the new dances and setting up. The guests would start to arrive early the next day.  
The last 2 weeks had been amazing. Johnny and Baby were having the time of their lives. Billy and Penny were now officially a couple. Jamie and Baby had become close too. The summer couldn't be more perfect. Starting in the morning their days would be filled with dance lessons. Their nights with performances. Baby's parent's had decided to come early. They would be there at around 2 pm. That bothered Baby.  
She wondered how her father Jake would be towards Johnny. Her mother Marge had accepted him. For the most part. Lisa was just sad that Robbie did what he did.  
We heard Robbie would be a guest here this season. Hope nothing bad happens. Tomorrow would be beginning of the season. We were all excited to see what it holds for us. Guess we will find out tomorrow.

Please leave me a comment and let me know how my story is so far.


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters this is just a story I'm writing.

Baby's point of view:

Well it was morning. We had to get up at 6 am. Today was the day all of the guests would begin to arrive.  
I was a little nervous how things would be once my parents arrived. If my father would truly accept Johnny.  
He thinks this is some kind of stage I am going through. That i am just being a rebel or something. He doesn't realize that i truly love Johnny. That i never plan on giving him up. I know i may have to choose between Johnny and my father. I hope it doesn't come to that. I love them both. I have to me meet my parents 2 pm.  
I guess i will find out then. My father is very upset, because i didn't go into the peace core. He was more upset that i didn't go to college. He thinks i wont make it as a dancer. That it's a dead end job. He went ahead and paid for my classes. Thinking it was just a stage. That i am going through. That's what he had said to me. When i told him that was what i wanted to do.  
Lisa was coming too. I just hope she doesn't get mixed up with Robbie again. He is such a creep.  
Robbie was fired from here last summer. After Daddy told Max about what he did to Penny. I wonder why Robbie would want to be a guest here.  
After everything that happened last summer. Oh well i just want him to stay away from all of us.  
I also seen where Vivian Pressman was going to be a guest here this summer. She is a bungalow bunny. That's what they call the women that stay here through the week. The husbands only come up on the weekends. She is the one who saw me and Johnny together last summer. She told Max that she thought Johnny had stole Mo's wallet. Maybe it was a good thing. Now our relationship is out in the open. I just wonder if she will make any trouble for us this year.  
Baby looked at the clock it was 7am . She was going to be late. She had spent an hour just thinking about all the things that were bothering her.  
She had to go meet Johnny.

Johnny's point of view:

Johnny was waiting on Baby to arrive. So they could go get everything set up for the day. There were already 15 lessons booked today. People started booking them a week ago. Today would be a busy day. I was thinking about Baby's parents arriving. I was a little nervous. I never get nervous but, i was about this. I just wanted Baby's father to accept us.  
He did apologize to me last summer. For thinking that i was the one who got Penny in trouble. There was one thing that i never told Baby. That was what her father had said to me last summer. The morning they had left. He told me he hoped that it was just a summer fling.  
I told him it wasn't and that he would see that in time. He told me Baby would forget about me in a year. I am glad she didn't.  
What would Jake houseman say now. He didn't think i was good enough for Baby. I am sure he never will. He is going to have to accept us one way or another. We are suppose to have dinner with them tonight. I hope it goes well.

Then there was a knock at the door. Snapping Johnny out of his deep thoughts. It was Baby. Johnny are you ready to go. I don't want to be late. Yeah Baby i am coming. The walk to the studio was quiet. Baby and Johnny for once didn't know what to say to each other.

They got to the studio at 7:30am. They did some warm ups. They Looked over the the names of the people they had lessons with today.  
Dam it, Johnny said. What Johnny? Whats the matter? My first lesson today is with Vivian Pressman. How i dread that.  
It will be OK Johnny just be professional. Then Baby looked at hers. Crap, Baby said. What? My first lesson is with Robbie. This day is not starting out well, Baby said. A few minutes later Penny and Billy walked in.

Penny: Today Billy and i are doing group lesson's in the pavilion.

Billy: yeah, that's going to be a drag.

Baby: It is not as bad as our first lessons. One is with Vivian Pressman. The other is with Robbie.

Penny: Well that really bites.

Johnny: It does, but this is our job. So we will get through it.

Billy and Penny went off to start their lessons. It was now 10am. They would be there till lunch time.

Johnny and Baby's first client's had arrived. Neither were pleased to have them there.  
Johnny hated the thought of Robbie touching Baby. He would rather just kill him. Than for him to touch her.  
He knew he wasn't worth it though. Baby hated the thought of Vivian dancing with Johnny. The thought made her sick.  
Yelling at her would just get them fired. They both needed their jobs this summer. Baby knew that.

Robbie: Well if it isn't Baby Houseman.

Baby: You ready for your lesson Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah i am. I made sure that you were the instructor too. I wanted to just make your day.

Baby: well we only have an hour. So lets get started.

Robbie: show me what you got Baby.

Johnny had to step outside before he ripped that little weasels head off. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with Robbie.  
He had to go back in though. Vivian was waiting.

Vivian: Hi lover

Johnny: Well Mrs. Pressman what dances would like to learn today?

Vivian: Anything just to see you.

Johnny: OK well i will teach a new simple dance then.

Vivian: OK lover.

Johnny didn't want to teach her anything. He needed his job. So he went on with the lesson.

Baby wanted to choke the life out of Vivian. She was better than that though. She wasn't worth it anyway.  
The lessons were through. They had 15 min till the next lesson. After the next lesson it would be lunch. They would have three more lessons in the afternoon.  
They all went to have lunch at 12pm. Then back to their lessons. Soon it was 2pm. So Baby went to meet her parents. Johnny had two more lessons. So he would meet up with them at dinner. It had been a long day so far. He had a feeling it would be a long night too.

leave me a comment on my story let me know how you like it more chapters soon.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or its characters i just wrote this story.

Chapter 10 The parents arrive:

It was 2pm and, Baby had went to meet her parents. She saw their car. She walked over to meet them. Her father and mother hugged her. Lisa just said hi. Jake asked Baby to help them get settled. so Baby went to help them.  
After Baby helped get them settled in. Her mother marge asked, her go for a walk with her. So she could talk to her.

Marge:So Baby how has your summer been so far?  
Baby: wonderful. It has been the best summer yet. Even better than last summer.

Marge: I am glad it is going well. I am going to get to the point. Why i asked you here to talk to me.

Baby knew this couldn't be good. Just by the way Marge was looking at her. So she wondered what would her mother say. How bad was it going to be.

Marge: Baby i wanted to talk to you about Johnny. See where your relationship is. So i can tell what your father. Baby You have to know no matter what your father and i love you. I can understand more than your father does.  
I have been there. Remember when we got home after the summer last year year. I had told you about a summer fling i had before i met Your father. Well i thought that was what Johnny was for you. I thought the pact You two had made would never happen. That you would go with your life.  
I realize now that i was wrong. So Baby, you tell what your intentions are? So i can go back and talk with your father before dinner.

Baby: Mom, i love him. I love him so much it hurts. We don't know what the future hold for us. We are trying to figure that out. I know Johnny loves me.  
We decided that the last night we are here. we would decide on what our fate would be. I want to share a life with Johnny. I want to dance. I want to have our own dance studio someday.  
Maybe be on Broadway. There is so much that i want. I want you and Daddy to be there. To be a part of my life. Just accept my choices. Even if you don't agree.

Marge: I do Baby. I will accept whatever decision you make. It will take your father awhile to fully accept Johnny. Please be patient.

Baby: I will Mom. We better get going.

Marge: yes we must. I need to talk to your father. Lisa would like to talk to you too.

Baby and Marge walked back to the cabin. Marge went off to talk to Jake. Lisa went to talk to Baby.

Lisa: So Robbie is here.

Baby: Yes, i had a dance lesson with him earlier.

Lisa: Billy is here too.

Baby: yes he is Lisa.

Lisa: I wonder if Billy would spend some time with me.

Baby: Lisa i need to tell you. Penny and Billy are a couple now. I am sure you can be friends.

Lisa: Well that is not what i wanted to hear.

Baby: I'm sure there is someone else that you can spend time with.

Lisa: Maybe Robbie has changed and we can have a second chance.

Baby: He is a creep Lisa. Please for your own good stay away from him. If you must be around him just be careful.

Baby really couldn't say anything. She didn't listen to her father. When he told her to stay away from Johnny.  
She hoped for Lisa's sake that Robbie had changed. She didn't think that he did. You never know. She didn't think so. From what she saw today at their lesson.

Lisa: I will do what i please Baby. Isn't that what you did last summer.

Baby: Your right Lisa. I am sorry.

Lisa: I will see you at dinner. Maybe we can talk later.

Baby: OK Lisa see ya.

Well Baby and Lisa had been talking, Marge went to talk to Jake. She explained everything Baby had said.  
It did not make Jake happy. He knew he would have to find a way to accept it. Or else Baby would be out of his life for good.  
He told Marge that he would try. He also said that if Johnny ever hurt Baby. He would be sorry. It was time for everyone to get ready for dinner. It had been a long day for everyone. Baby went off to get ready. Then she would Meet Johnny. They would go to dinner with her parents. Hopefully it wouldn't be a disaster. She would have to wait and see.

please review my story. let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters from the movie.

Chapter 11: Baby's point of view.

We all arrived at dinner. Except for Lisa . She was having dinner with Robbie. My father was not happy about that at all.  
Daddy said, he wishes Lisa would stay away from Robbie. He said, if he told her that she would just want him more. How well did that work when i told you that last summer, Jake said. Not very well Baby replied. So soon the food arrived. We all began to eat. The food here was pretty good. Considering i couldn't cook at all. I hadn't had a good meal in a long time. Dinner was good until Daddy started in. Just when i thought it was going to be OK. He had to start in.

Jake: So Johnny, what are your intentions with my daughter? Obviously i see you are still seeing each other. I have to admit i was wrong about you two forgetting each other in a year.

Johnny: Baby and i are going to decide everything by the end of the summer. My intentions are to love her and cherish her always.

Jake: That doesn't put a roof over her head, or food in her mouth. Johnny you really need to think about this.

Baby: Daddy that's enough. Please stop being like this. We didn't come to dinner with you to hear this.

Marge: Jake, you have said how you feel. This is really up to Johnny and Baby. It's their decision.

Jake: OK Marge but, at some point Johnny and i are going to talk man to man about this.

Johnny: Fair enough Jake.

Marge: Now lets just enjoy the evening.

Baby was so mad. She could see red. The way her father was being ran all over her. Marge was upset too. Jake had said he would try But, he wasn't putting much effort into it. He would have to if he wanted to be a part of Baby's life. Marge knew Johnny was really trying to make nice with Jake. Marge gave Johnny credit for that. Johnny was upset. Johnny didn't want to pull Baby's family apart. Johnny didn't want to be with out her either.  
After dinner they all danced. They talked about other things besides Johnny and Baby. There was still a uneasiness to the rest of the night. They all knew it . Baby was glad at least her parents were trying. Except for the out burst from her father earlier. It went OK. Considering her father didn't care to much for Johnny.  
It didn't matter who the guy was. They would never be good for Baby in her father's eyes. Baby knew that. She hoped all the tension would blow over by the end of the summer.  
Baby's parents asked her if she would stay with them tonight. So they could have some time together. Johnny thought it was a good idea. Baby agreed as long as the didn't bother her about Johnny.  
Her parents agreed not to ask her about him tonight. Johnny went to his cabin to get some sleep. He was exhausted after the long day. Baby went back with her parents. They played some board games. Jake went to bed after that. Marge and Baby talked for awhile. About what Baby wanted to do for a job after the summer. Marge didn't'mention Johnny. Then Marge went to bed. Lisa returned to the cabin and asked Baby if she wanted to talk.

Lisa: Baby, how did you know you loved Johnny?

Baby: You feel a feeling that you can't even explain. When you see that person your heart skips a beat.  
You never want to be without them.

Lisa: I think i feel that for Robbie. I think he is the one. He has really changed a lot. He feels so horrible about the Penny situation.  
He is going to apologize to her tomorrow.

Baby: I cant tell you what to do. I hope he has for your sake. I can't give you any advice. You know how i feel about Robbie. If he is who you want i will accept it. Please be careful though. Promise me.

Lisa: Baby, i will. You will see he has changed. So will everyone else.

Baby: I hope so. I am tired. I have an early lesson tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow if want.

Lisa: OK Baby. Goodnight.

Baby: Goodnight.

They both went to sleep. Johnny was going back to his cabin, when he ran into Penny.

Penny: So Johnny, how did it go?

Johnny: OK except for One out burst Jake made. Other than that it was good.

Penny: I have a lesson with Jake tomorrow. I will talk to him for you if you want?

Johnny: I can handle it. Thanks anyway. I will see you tomorrow. I need some time to think.

Penny: OK Johnny. You sure your OK? If you need to talk you know where to find me.

Johnny: Thanks Penny. Maybe later.

Johnny went back to his cabin. He thought about everything for awhile. Then he went to bed.  
What would tomorrow bring? Would tomorrow be a better day? Johnny hoped so.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the charters or the copyright to dirty dancing. this is just a fan fiction i am writing.

Chapter 12:

It was 1pm. Penny's lesson with Jake is about to begin. Even though Johnny had told her not too.  
She was going to talk to Jake anyway. She wanted Jake to know Johnny was not a bad guy. She also wanted to thank him again for saving her life.

Jake: Well hello Penny. How are you doing? I hope better than last summer.

Penny: Yes so much better than last summer. I am happier than i have been in years. Billy is a wonderful man. Thanks to you, i am alive to share a life with him.

Jake: Well it was really Baby. If she hadn't came and gotten me . I would have never known. I would have not been there to save you.

Penny: I am so grateful too you both. I always will be.

Jake: I am just glad i got there in time. That Baby had came to me. That you are doing much better in life.

Penny: Well you ready for your lesson.

Jake: I sure am.

They went on with the lesson. Soon their hour was up. Penny asked, if Jake and her could talk about something.  
Jake said, sure whats on your mind.

Penny: Well i wanted to talk to you about Johnny.

Jake: Did he put you up to this? The nerve. Why can't he be man enough to talk to me himself?

Penny: He didn't put me up to this. I asked him if he wanted me to talk to you. He said no. I cant help it though. He is my best friend. I felt like i needed to talk to you. I have known him since i was 16.  
I know him better than anyone.

Jake: Well i guess i can ask you a few questions then. Since you feel so adamant about talking about this.  
So how many other young girls has Johnny Prayed upon?

Penny: None. He was even afraid to start things up with Baby. He tried to resit her. Then he fell in love with her.  
He realized age has no number. See Baby is the first Woman who wanted Johnny for Johnny. She didn't expect anything from him. Just to be with him.  
Truly love him. You don't know how much she means to him.

Jake: I see that now. I didn't realize that. Still what kind of life would Baby have with him. He can't give her the life she is used to.

Penny: That is something they will have to figure out. I cant tell you how it will all work out. I just know they love each other a lot. I am sure they will work something out .

Jake: I hope so. I really do.

Jake: So what about his parents?

Penny: His father works hard. He was tough on Johnny. Mostly because Johnny wanted to dance. His father thinks it's a dead end job. That is not manly to be a dancer. They still talk.  
Even though his father tries to convince him to do something else besides dancing.

Jake: And what about his mother?

Penny: I don't know much about her. I met her a few times. She seemed nice enough.

Jake: I see. Well Penny I don't care much for Johnny. I am trying to accept him it's just hard. No one is good for Baby in my eyes. I just don't think Baby realizes how different their lives are. That in the real world things wont be as easy as they are here.  
I just want them to think about that.

Penny: That is something they will have to realize on their own. Decide what they really want. I am sure in time they will. Please don't tell Johnny we talked. He would really get upset with me.

Jake: I wont say a thing. I will see you later. Why don't you have dinner with us tonight?

Penny: OK see you then.

Jake: Bring Billy if you like.

Penny: See you at dinner. Bye Jake.

Jake: good bye Penny.

So they both went on their way. Jake thought as he made his way back to the cabin. Jake thought maybe he shouldn't be so judgemental of Johnny. He would try harder to accept him. He better not disappoint me though or hurt Baby.  
He decided to take a nap before dinner. He wasn't getting any younger and he needed his rest.

Penny was walking towards the main house to find Billy. When here came Robbie walking up. She hoped he would just go away. Just then he called her name.  
Penny was thinking. Why couldn't he just go the hell away? What the would that creep want with her? Then Penny noticed that Lisa Baby's sister was with him.  
She wondered if Baby knew that Lisa and Robbie were together. She knew that would really upset Baby.

Lisa: Robbie wanted to talk to you. Please Penny just hear him out.

Penny: You are not going to leave me alone. until i hear you out are you?

Lisa: No i wont. So just give us a few minutes of your time.

Penny: You have two minutes. Starting now.

Robbie: I am truly sorry Penny.

Penny: I am sure you are Robbie .  
Penny said sarcastically.

Robbie: I treated you badly last summer. I should have helped you.

Penny: Yeah you should have. It doesn't matter anymore now.

Robbie: Well maybe one day you can find a way to forgive me.

Penny: I may may forgive you. I will never forget about it though never.  
Now please just leave me alone.

Robbie: OK i said my peace. We will be going now.

Penny: Thank god.

Lisa: Gosh she didn't have to be so rude.

Robbie: She had every right. Now lets go golfing and have some fun.

Lisa: OK Robbie. You will have to teach me.

Robbie: I sure will.

Lisa and Robbie went off to golf. Penny thought Robbie was full of shit. He only apologized to look good in front of Lisa. She hoped he wouldn't hurt her like he did her. Penny continued to look for Billy. She ran into Baby. She told her about seeing Robbie and Lisa together. Baby told her that she already knew. She told Penny that she had a bad feeling about Robbie. She just couldn't put her finger on it. They just both hoped for Lisa's sake that he had changed. Baby said they would talk later. Baby went on to meet up with Jamie. She was giving her dancing lessons.  
Jamie was learning how to dance. So she could surprise her husband for their anniversary. Jamie hoped he would be surprised. Baby liked to talking to Jamie.  
She was easy for Baby to talk to. She always knew what to say to make Baby feel better.

It would be the first dinner that everyone would be together. Even Robbie would be there.  
Which no one wanted him to come. For Lisa's sake they all agreed to make nice. Baby had explained to Jamie about Robbie. The whole story about everything that had happened. Why she wished Lisa would just stay away from Robbie. Jamie thought Robbie seemed like a creep. She also said that people can change. That made Baby feel better. Soon it was time for dinner.

Dinner went OK. Daddy told Robbie he better treat Lisa good. That he hoped Robbie had really changed. Also that if Robbie hurt Lisa he would be sorry. Out of respect for Lisa no one else said anything.  
After dinner we all danced. Soon it was time to go off to bed. Things were going good for Johnny and I. Although the summer was flying by. Soon it would be time to make major life decisions. What would we decide. Baby was still unsure. She had been thinking about it everyday.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or the charters from the movie.

Chapter 13:

Baby's point of view:  
The summer was going really good. Johnny and i couldn't be happier. Although we really hadn't talked about the future much. I knew the time was coming though. That we would have to. We lived different lives. That didn't matter to me though. I would follow him to the ends of earth. There was only a month until the last dance. Johnny was putting the dance together for us. We had learned a few of the steps. I knew that it was going to be great though. Johnny was a great dancer, and a great teacher.  
Daddy and Johnny had finally talked man to man. Johnny never told me what was said. Him and Daddy are getting along much better though.  
Lisa and Robbie are still together. He really does look like he has changed. Even Penny thought so. I still hated him for what he did to Penny.  
Penny had forgiven him. They still weren't friends though. They never would be. Mom and i had spent a lot of time together. She had really completely accepted Johnny and I. That makes me so happy. Everything had turned out just like i wanted. I had the perfect little life. Nothing could go wrong. I loved being a dance instructor. I hoped when the summer was over. I could teach dance somewhere. That would be up to where Johnny and I decided to go. Hopefully close to my parents. I hoped one day i could meet Johnny's family. He said It would be in time. Neil had actually changed too.  
We all had become friends with him. Neil had a thing for Lisa. He never acted on it though. He knew she was with Robbie. Jamie had really surprised her husband on their anniversary. He thought her dancing was amazing. I was glad that i could help her out. We had become the best of friends. Other than that i was just preparing for the end of the summer. Hoping it would all go my way.

Johnny's point of view: The summer was going well. I had started to teach everyone the steps to the final dance. It was going to be the best one yet. I just knew it. Baby and i haven't discussed the future yet. I wanted to be with her. I just didn't want to ruin her life. Jake and i had finally talked. Although we were getting along better. I never told Baby what he said to me.  
It would have upset her. Even though he had a some good points. I didn't need anyone to tell me what is the best for Baby and me. I feel i have made it this far in life. So i must not be to bad off.  
Baby's father told me to think about if i could really give Baby the life she had become accustomed too. How did he know if that was what she even wanted anymore. He also asked if i knew what i was going to be asking her to give up. If she left with me at the end of the summer.  
I told him i had thought about all this. That if we left together after the summer i would make sure she was taking care of. That Baby knew that she wouldn't be living the life of rich. Baby was OK with that. At least that is what she told Johnny. Johnny wondered if she really meant it.  
He told Jake he would think about everything he said. Mostly just to get Jake to shut up. Johnny was glad Baby had become friends with Jamie. She really needed someone who was just her friend. Billy had told Johnny he was thinking about asking penny to marry him. Johnny was happy for them.  
He wondered if Baby and him would ever get married. Have children. He hoped so. That someday they could. He was glad that Marge had accepted their relationship. He was very watchful of Robbie though. He didn't think he had really changed. That this was just a front to sleep with Lisa.  
He hoped he was wrong. Other than that everything was wonderful. He just had to finish up teaching the new dance for the end of the season.

Penny's point of view:

Penny had wondered why Billy was acting so strange. She knew he was up to something. She just didn't know what. She knew she would find out though. She was happy that things were going good for Baby and Johnny.  
Even though she had began to develop some weird feelings for Johnny. She had to admit That she was a little jealous of Baby. She just ignored the feelings though. She convinced herself that Billy was the man for her. She had noticed that Robbie and Lisa were getting very close. She was actually happy for them. She had seen that Robbie had really changed.  
She was upset that she wouldn't get to do the last dance with Johnny. She guessed it would be ok though. She thought she was a better dancer than Baby. Even though Baby was her friend. She secretly hoped her and Johnny would call it quits after the summer.  
She just couldn't figure out why. She hoped it would come to her. Why she was feeling this way. Baby had been a great friend to her. Why would she want things to turn out like that. She didn't know but she was going to figure it out.  
would figure ti out before the end of the summer.

Everyone else was enjoying their summer. No one wanted it to come to a end so soon. Time was just flying by. Everyone was getting along. Waiting to see what the final show would bring. Johnny and Baby even more worried about what it would bring.

please review my story let me know what you think so far.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the copy right to the movie or its charters i am just writing a fan fiction.

Chapter 14: The shock of a sercet.

It was only a week until the final show. Everyone was learning dances and their parts for the show. Vivian Pressman was going to sing.  
She had had quit a few lessons with Johnny this summer. He always told her to quit making sexual advances to him. He was with a real woman. Why would he want a hussy like her. That made her so mad. There wasn't anything she could do about it. S o she had been sleeping with the young waiters insted. Hoping Johnny would one day take her up on the offer she had made. Johnny never had any intention of doing so. He loved Baby he would never do that to her.  
Neil had seen Lisa throwing up. He asked her if she was ok. She said it was just a little bug. Lisa knew it really wasn't.  
She knew she was pregnet with Robbie's baby. She was just afaid to tell him. Much less anyone else. She knew sooner than later she would have to tell everyone.  
Lisa ran off to the woods. She sat down on a large rock and started to sobb. She keep saying how could this happen? I espected this to happen to Baby. Not to me.  
Jamie was out for walk. She heard lisa sobbing. She also heard what she was saying.

Jamie: What did you exspect to happen to Baby and not you.

Lisa: Nothing. Please don't tell anyone one you seen me crying.

Jamie: I wont as long as you tell me whats going on. I wont tell anyone what you say. You just look like you need someone to talk to.

Lisa: I do. You have to promise you wont say anything.

Jamie: I promise. Now tell me what has you so Upset.

Lisa went on to explain things to Jamie. How she was pregnet. That she was afriad to tell Robbie. She was afraid he would want her to get rid of it . Also that she thought he would leave her if she didn't.  
How her parents would be so dissapointed. She told her all the fears that she had. Jamie told her no matter what things would turn out ok. Maybe not the way she wanted but they would be ok. She also said she was taking Lisa to the doctor so the could be a hundred percent sure she was pregnet. So Jamie drove Lisa to the local Doctors office. About an hour after they got there the doctor called lisa in. Sure enough Lisa was a few weeks pregnet. Jamie conviced her to go and talk to Baby. Lisa told Baby about her pregnetnacy.  
She also told her there was no way she was getting rid of it. No matter what anyone said. Baby conviced Lisa to go and tell Robbie. Lisa said she wasn't ready to tell her parents. Baby argreed that she should tell Robbie first. Then Baby would go with her to tell their parents.

Johnny: What's with you Baby? You seem very upset.

Baby: I will tell you whats going on but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Johnny: OK Baby. What is it.

Baby went on to explain everything to Johnny. Johnny asked if Robbie knew. Baby told him that Lisa going to tell him now. Johnny and Baby hoped he would do the right thing.  
All of a sudden Lisa came running. She had tears runing down her face. Baby asked how it went. Lisa told her Robbie told her to get rid of it. He wasn't ready to be a father. If she wanted the Baby she would not have him. Lisa told Baby that she told Robbie to go to hell. Lisa decided that she should go and tell her parnets. Baby agreed to go with her. Johnny pulled Baby aside told her he was goiung to talk to Robbie. He thought maybe he could knock some sense into him.  
Baby kissed him good bye. She told him they would meet up later.

Johnny went and talked to Robbie. He told him he should do the right thing. Robbie said no i am not going to be a father. Robbie told Johnny he had been sleeping with Vivian. That he didn't love Lisa. That he was just using her for sex. Johnny want to kick Robbie's ass . Johnny could barely stop himself, but Robbie wasn't worth it . So Johnny told Robbie he better pack his shit by the end of the day. So that Lisa wouldn't have to see him. That he better stay away from all them. If he was going to be a creep like that. That he better leave and never come back. Robbie was afraid of Johnny so he argeed. Lisa told her parents. They weren't happy. But was done was done. They couldn't make this go away. They told Lisa they would be there for her. That made her feel better. Johnny told Baby Robbie was leaving. Baby told her parents so they could break it to Lisa. Jake and Marge broke the news to Lisa. It didn't surprize her.  
She had other things to worry about now. Like her unborn child. Jamie set up another doctors appointment for Lisa. She even told her she would go with her. That made Lisa happy. Baby told Penny. Penny was surprized Robbie had fooled them all. THis put a damper on their summer, But they would all be there for Lisa. She really needed them more now than ever. 


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the copyright to dirty dancing or the charters.

Chapter 15:

Lisa and Penny were talking. Penny told her she was braver than her for keeping the baby. She wished she would have keep hers. That she was living with the decision she had made. That if she needed anything to let Penny know. Neil had overheard their conversation. He cared for Lisa. Even though he had never told her. He found out that Robbie had left. So he went to Lisa. He told her, he wanted to marry her. Be a father to her baby. Lisa accepted and they went to tell her parents. Her parents were happy that Neil had asked. It made Lisa happy too. Even though she didn't love Neil. This would be the best thing for her and the baby. They planned to be married the last day of season. Their was a lot of planning to do. Baby and Johnny helped as did everyone else. Baby asked Lisa if she was sure what she doing. Lisa said yes. Soon Neil and Lisa would be married. Neil had enough money to take care of them. Baby was a little jealous her and Johnny weren't the ones getting married. She was happy for Lisa though. Jamie had went to the doctor with Lisa. Everything was good with her and the baby. Everyone was preparing for the wedding and the final show. It was just a few days away. Billy had also asked Penny to marry him. She told Billy she would have to answer him later.  
She had something to take care of first. Billy wondered what is was. He was sure she would say yes though. Penny went to find Johnny. She found him at his cabin. she asked him to go for a walk. He said he would.  
They walked down to the lake. Penny went on to tell him what she wanted.

Penny: Billy asked me to marry him. I couldn't say yes until i talked to you.

Johnny: Well why would you have to talk to me first.

Penny: There is something i haven't told you Johnny.

Johnny: Well tell me now.

Penny went on to tell Johnny that she still loved him. That she liked Baby, but that she wanted to be with Johnny. That she didn't realize it until a few weeks ago. She asked him if he felt the same. Johnny said, no that Baby was the only woman for him.  
Then she kissed him. Johnny pushed her away. He told, Penny at one time he would have jumped at the chance, But he loved Baby now. Penny ran off crying. Johnny ran after her. They didn't realize Jamie had seen everything. Jamie followed Johnny. Penny asked Johnny if she could have one last kiss. Johnny gave her one and they hugged. That was all Jamie had to see. Penny told Johnny, she would not come between him and Baby. If that's who he truly wanted. He told her that it is was. Johnny decided not to tell Baby. He didn't want her to be mad at Penny. He understood why Penny had did it.  
They had a past. He did love Penny at one time. It just didn't work out. He told her they could still be friends, As long as she never tried anything again. Penny accepted Billy's proposal. She didn't tell him about her feelings for Johnny though. She knew Johnny wouldn't say anything. He didn't want Baby to find out about it.

Jamie had seen Johnny and Penny's kiss. She thought Johnny was cheating on Baby. Even though she didn't ask Johnny his side of the story. Jamie went to find Marge. Once she found her. She told her what she had seen. Marge told her she had to be mistaken. Maybe it was a friendly kiss.  
Marge hoped so. She decided not to tell Baby. Hoping it was just nothing. Plus she didn't want Baby to hear it from her. Later Baby and Marge were talking. Marge didn't mention to Baby What Jamie had said. She did ask her about Johnny and if they had decided about their future yet. Baby told her not yet. She would let her know when they did. Marge didn't tell Jake about what Jamie had said. Everyone was getting along so good. She didn't want to ruin it.

Later on Penny seen Johnny. She told him she couldn't stop thinking about him. He told her just to go away. Just as he turned around to walk off Penny grabbed him and kissed him again.  
Penny didn't know Billy had seen the kiss. Billy heart was breaking. How could she do this to him and Baby. He was mad at Johnny. He going to confront him after he told Baby.

Billy went to find Baby. He told her what he had seen. Baby couldn't believe it. Johnny wouldn't do that her. She just kept on saying that. Billy said well i am going to get to the bottom of this. Baby agreed as well. Baby went to find Penny. Billy went to find Johnny. Penny told Baby that Johnny had kissed her. Of course Penny was lying, But Baby didn't know that. Johnny tired to explain things to Billy. Billy didn't believe him. Billy went to find Penny. Baby went to Find Johnny. Penny told Billy that Johnny kissed her. That she told him that she didn't like it. That she was with Billy. Of course Billy believed her. Baby found Johnny. She told him she knew what he was doing. She told him what Penny said. He tried to tell her the truth. Baby wouldn't listen. She broke things off with Johnny. Baby was heart broken. She told Johnny that she would still do the last dance, But other than that to stay away from her. Johnny hoped that she would forgive him. That she would finally hear him out by the end of the summer. Baby told everyone what was going on. They didn't say much. Jake just told her it was good she found out now.  
It was better to now. Than after she would have left with him. They were all to busy to comfort her. They were getting ready for the wedding. Jamie had been the only one to comfort Baby. She told her maybe she needed to hear Johnny's side. Maybe Penny was lying. Baby told her she couldn't.  
It was the night before the final show and the wedding. Lisa was getting prepared. Baby was the maid of Honor and Johnny was the best man. Neil apologized to Baby about it. It was to short of notice to find someone else. Baby understood, She just dreaded seeing Johnny.  
Baby ran into Penny. She asked her if she was happy that her and Johnny were over. Penny didn't answer. Baby slapped her in the face and walked off. Penny didn't do anything back. Penny was glad they split up. Maybe she would have a chance now.  
Baby was tired and upset so she went to bed. Johnny was trying to think of a way to get Baby back. He soon fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone. Maybe everything would work out for them all.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the copyright to dirty dancing or the charters.

Chapter 16: The end of the summer:

Lisa woke up. It was her wedding day. She was ready to start her new life with Neil. She would stay at Kellermans with him.  
It made her sad her family would leave tomorrow. She knew what she was doing was for the best. She woke up Baby so that they could go and get ready for the big day.  
Johnny had met up With Neil so that they could get ready. The wedding was at 1pm. The final show would start at 6 pm.  
Johnny hoped he would get a chance to talk to Baby before she left. Lisa went out on the porch. There was an envelope with her name it. She opened it. There was a letter inside of it.  
It was from Robbie. It said:  
Dear: Lisa,  
I know your marrying Neil. I think that is what is best. I just wanted you to know i am sorry for using you. I just don't want to be with you. Or be a father to your baby. I promise i will stay out of your life. I just wanted to wish you good luck.  
Good bye Forever, Robbie

It upset Lisa a little but, she was glad he would stay out of their lives. He really was a creep. Maybe this was all for the best. She had to be positive. Baby had taught her that. She didn't have time to think about Robbie and his shit anymore. She was getting married, and starting a new life. She had to forget Robbie Gould ever existed. Neil would be a good father to her baby.  
They didn't need Robbie in their lives. Lisa knew that. Lisa decided to throw the letter away. To never tell anyone about it. She was going to be happy with Neil. That's all that mattered now.

The wedding was beautiful. Lisa wore a off white dress. It was simple but, she looked beautiful. She carried A bouquet of white roses. Baby's dress was pink. Very simple but she looked very pretty.  
She carried a bouquet of pink roses. The got married in the gazebo. It was a lovely wedding. The reception was good. Baby left early she couldn't stand to face Johnny anymore. Besides she had to get ready for the show tonight.  
Penny didn't come to the wedding. Lisa didn't want her there after everything that happened. Penny and Billy weren't staying for the final show. They decided to leave. Billy didn't want Lisa's day to be ruined. Because of all that happened.  
Johnny told them he wouldn't be coming back to their apartment. He had taken a Job with his father. It was something to do with a union. Painting houses or something like that. He didn't want to be around Penny after she lied. That was the reason Baby didn't want to be with him anymore. He should have told her what happened. Maybe they would still be together now if he had. It was 5pm Baby and Johnny had to get ready for the final show. Even though Baby dreaded it. She had promised Neil she would still do it. Everyone arrived to dinner at 5:30 pm. The show went on. Soon it was time for the last dance. Baby and Johnny did a Latin ballroom dance. They looked amazing. Jake and Marge were so proud of her. She looked wonderful. Marge and Jake decided to go back to the cabin to pack and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be an early morning and a long drive home. They told everyone good night. Baby was standing outside tomorrow she would leave. She thought that if all that had happened didn't. She would have been leaving with Johnny tomorrow. She thought quit a bit. She then thought. That's silly you know that can't happen. Johnny walked up to Baby. He asked if could talk to her. Since tomorrow they would both be going their separate ways. He needed to tell her how he felt. In hopes that she would change her mind about him. It was a long shot but he had to try. Baby agreed to hear him out.

Johnny: Baby i love you. So much that it's killing me that i am not with you. That i am leaving tomorrow and i may never see you again. Please Baby you have to believe that i didn't want to be with Penny. She lied. She came to me told me she loved and then kissed me. I told her you were the only woman for me.  
She asked me for a good bye kiss. I kissed her good bye and told her we would never be together. You were the only thing in my life that made sense. I don't know why Penny lied. Maybe she thought if you left me, she would have a chance. She never did. I should have told you when it happened I am so sorry. Please forgive me Baby. Please just give me one more more chance. That is all i wanted to say.

Baby stood there for a minute thinking. How wonderful it would be to be in Johnny's arms again. She couldn't do it. She didn't trust him.  
She didn't know if he was telling the truth.

Baby: I am going to say this and then i am going to walk away. Johnny don't chase after me. This all i have say. If i can't trust you. There is no you and me. Without trust you can't have a relationship. I do love you more than you'll ever know. It's just not enough. I wish things were different, but there not. I have to go. Good luck Johnny I wish you well. Goodbye.

Johnny didn't know what to say. So he just walked away. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He had to pack he was leaving tonight. He couldn't bare to stay there one more minute. Baby walked off crying. The next morning Baby and her parents said good bye to Neil and Lisa. They would come visit as soon as the baby was born. Baby hugged Lisa. Lisa told her she wished her well. The ride home was long. Baby was sad. Had she made the right choice. Would she regret it later. Jamie gave Baby her phone number and address so they could keep in touch. They promised to talk as often as they could. Baby had to decide where to go from here. She knew she still wanted to dance. She had a passion for it.

That was the summer of 64. The summer Baby had her heart broken. The summer that changed her life forever. She would never be the same.

This is not the end of my story. Please leave me a comment.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters.

Chapter 17: Life without Baby

Johnny left Kellermans that night heart broken. He didn't know if he would ever get over Baby. He knew he had to go on with life. Johnny was going to meet up with his father. His father had talked to his uncle Paul about getting Johnny a real job.  
His uncle Paul got Johnny into the painters and plasters union. Johnny would rather dance but, right now he couldn't. He was so hurt that dancing just made him think of her. About 6 months after he began the job. He got himself a small one bedroom apartment. All he did was work. He never dated. He began to save his money.  
He wanted to buy a house. Hoping that one day Baby would change her mind and come back to him. He knew it was a long shot but, he could dream right.  
He tried to stop thinking about her. To go on with his life. He just couldn't. Memories of her always flooded him. He dreamed of her every night. Johnny had forgave Penny. He went Billy and Penny's wedding. They were expecting their first child in about 6 months. Johnny was jealous that should have been Baby and him. Penny said that she would try to find her for me. I told her no. That i Promised to never bother her again. Still i wondered how she was. How her life was. What she was doing. Did she forget about me. I am sure she has met someone or will and live happily ever after. I do wish her well. I just miss her like crazy.

1968: Johnny's point of view It was 1968 four years had pasted since i seen Baby. I had bought a house. It wasn't big but, nice. I was still painting and plastering houses. I almost had enough money saved to open my own dance studio.  
I wanted to open it in New york. There would be more business there. It would be 6 more months before i could go out the to get things started. Penny and Billy were going to come and help me with it. I was finally going to have everything i wanted. Except one thing and that was Baby. I decided to forget about her for now. I had so much to do to achieve my dreams. I couldn't worry about her now. I had not been Back to Kellermans since 1964. Neil had called me and asked if could come up there to help him out. I told him i would have to get back with him. I had until the summer to decide. I knew that i would not go and there was no changing my mind. There were to many bad memories there. Plus i had other things to do.

6 months later:

I was packing up to go to New york. Billy had found the perfect place to have the studio. So i was on my way to finally experience my dream. Once there i had rented a small one bedroom apartment. I was selling the house, i had bought for Baby and I. I had to realize that dream was over. As soon as it sold, I would use the money for the studio. I hadn't thought of Baby in months. until I walked into the studio and the record player was playing Cry to me. The song that we first made love to. That was such a good memory.  
I walked over to the record player to turn off the record. I couldn't bare to listen to it any longer. Penny apologized for playing it. She hadn't expected for me to be there yet. She knew that i still loved Baby and she was wrong for what she did. I knew she was sorry but, it was to late to change the past. The studio would open in two weeks. I already had twenty students enrolled. I had sent the money to Billy to buy the building for the studio and get it set up. The place was amazing. I couldn't believe all the work Billy and Penny had done.  
I couldn't wait to see how it all would go.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the copyright to dirty dancing or the characters.

Chapter 18: Baby's life

1964-1965

After Baby left Kellermans. She had been accepted into Julliard. She wanted to learn ballet. Something different than the dancing she was used to. She wanted to start fresh. In time  
she had became a wonderful ballet dancer. Julliard told her after a few years she could teach there. That made her very happy. At first she thought about Johnny every day. She wondered what he was up to.  
After a year she would only think of him from time to time. Mostly when it was summer time would she really think of him a lot. Or when she went to Kellermans to see Lisa and her family. Neil and Lisa were expecting their second child. Baby wondered what her and Johnny's children would have looked like. She always thought it was silly to think about but, she couldn't help it.  
Baby's parents were very proud of what she had accomplished. Jamie and Baby stayed in touch. Jamie and her husband decided to divorce. Baby had told Jamie to come and stay with her. Jamie accepted. She was happy that she had a friend like Baby. Baby always loved to help people. Most of all people she cared about. That is one thing that never changed. Baby was glad she could help Jamie out.

Jamie was bringing her daughter she was now 5 years old.  
Once there Jamie asked Baby if she had talked to Johnny. Baby said no. I am sure he has forgot all about me, Baby said. Jamie knew Baby still loved him. So she wouldn't bring it up again. Jamie got a job as a waitress. Baby continued at Julliard. Her parents payed for her living expenses.  
So she could focus on her dancing. When Baby would begin to teach there, she would then pay her own way. Baby enjoyed having Jamie and her daughter there. It was like their own little family. Until Jamie met a man.  
That changed everything. His name was Mark. a Jamie fell madly in love with him. At the end of 1965 Jamie and her daughter moved in with Mark.  
Leaving Baby alone again. She hated being alone but, She was happy for Jamie.

1968

It was 1968 Baby was now 23 years old. She was now teaching Ballet at Julliard.  
She loved her students. She had become very close with a student named Alisa. Alisa always asked why didn't she have a husband. Baby would say i just guess i have met the one yet. Baby had though it was Johnny. She still thought of him every summer. Even though it had been 4 years ago. Baby was preparing for her big show tonight. She hoped everything went well. Alisa was the star of it. She was Baby's prize pupil. Alisa walked in to the playhouse to get ready for the show. She seen Baby crying in the corner.

Alisa: Baby what is wrong? Why are you crying?

Baby: Bad memories.

Baby had told Alisa about Johnny. Not the whole story but some of it. Alisa knew every time that a show was about to start that Baby would think about Johnny. Although she never got this upset.

Baby told Alisa that she thought she made a mistake by leaving Johnny. That she regretted it. That she just realized this for the first time.

Alisa: Well why don't you find him and tell him.

Baby: He has probably forgot all about me. He has moved on i am sure of that. I am sure i am the last person he would want to see.

Alisa: Well I see. Well maybe after the show we can go to this new club. Take your mind off things.

Baby: Thanks but i really just want to be alone. Thanks any way.

Alisa: Well we should get ready.

The show went on and was marvelous. After the show Baby thanked everyone. Then she headed back to her empty apartment. She lay in her bed thinking about what might have been. Soon Baby was asleep. Her dreams filled with images of Johnny. The next morning Baby met Jamie at the coffee shop. They met there every morning. She told her about how she was feeling. Jamie said, soon it will be summer break and we could go and see Lisa and Neil. Baby replied, I will have to think about it. Although it would be nice to visit her niece and nephew. Baby had to go meet Alisa. Alisa asked Baby if she could stay with her for the summer. Baby agreed she could. Alisa wanted to take some dance classes at this new dance studio called Cry to me Dance Inc. . Baby thought that was a strange name but who was she to judge. Baby told her that she could stay but, she was going to see her sister for a week. That Alisa would have to go with her. Then she could start her lessons. After they got back. Alisa agreed. So a week later they were all on their way to see Lisa and family.

The Trip

The trip was good. Alisa asked Lisa about Johnny. Since Baby would never tell her the whole story. Lisa explained everything to Alisa.  
Alisa and Jamie talked about it. They were on a mission to find Johnny and reunite Baby with him. They had to come up with a plan. They asked Lisa if she knew where he was. She gave them an address about four hours away. They decided they would check it out. They would come up with an excuse to tell Baby so she wouldn't know.  
They wanted it to be a surprise. They told Baby that they were going to see a few of Jamie's friends. Lisa told her that she needed her help with cleaning up the dance studio. Before the season started.  
Baby didn't think anything of it. Alisa and Jamie arrived at the house. Only to find it empty and a for sale sign in the yard. They wondered where Johnny could be. They asked around town to see if anyone knew where Johnny was. No one seemed to know. They were very disappointed. They headed back to Kellermans. They both decided not to tell Baby that they had went to look for Johnny. They didn't find him anyway. There was no reason to tell Baby. IT would only upset her. That they had went behind her back to find him. They didn't want her to think they were inter fearing in her life. The week was up and they had to get back to New york. Baby told Lisa and her family good bye. She told them she would visit in a few months. Lisa asked, Alisa if they had any luck she said no.  
It was worth a try though, Lisa replied. So they made their way back to New York. Alisa and Jamie gave up on finding Johnny. It was useless. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. That's why they couldn't find Johnny. When they got back Baby went on to teach her summer classes. Alisa would start her dance classes tomorrow. ON the way back from Kellermans Jamie told Baby that her and Mark were getting married. She asked Baby to be her maid of honor. Baby accepted. Even though Baby hated weddings. Everyone knew why. It didn't take much to figure out why. Jamie told Baby the wedding would be in three weeks. Baby hoped this marrage would be better than Jamie's last. She hoped Jamie would be very happy. It did make Baby a little jealous that she didn't have anyone to share her life with. She hoped one day she would. For now she would focus on work. Hopefully it would keep her mind off Johnny.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own the copyright or the characters from dirty dancing.

Chapter 19 : Here's Johnny

Baby and Alisa woke up. They ate breakfast. Baby wished Alisa luck with her new dance class. Baby told Alisa they would meet at the small cafe around the corner for dinner. Alisa told her she would see her then. Baby went off to her daily classes. Alisa to her dance class.  
Baby arrived at her summer class. There was a new girl there. One Baby hadn't seen before. She couldn't be more than 4 or 5 years old. That was very young to be at Julliard. She must be very talented. Her name was Lily. She had long blond hair. There was something so familiar about her. Baby just couldn't put her finger on it. Baby's summer classes were for young children. They were usually 8 to 15 years old though. That was OK though to have a someone younger. Baby would make sure no one picked on her for being so young. Baby had noticed that Lily could really dance well. She would ask her parents at the end of the summer about her going to Julliard full time. She seen a lot of herself in Lily.  
Alisa had made it to her first dance class. They would be teaching dirty dancing. Alisa was excited to learn a new kind of dance . She couldn't wait for the class to start. Soon everyone arrived. There were two instructors standing there. A long blond headed woman. She was tall and thin. She had to be about 26 or 27.  
She was very pretty though. There also was a man standing there. He looked to be in his late 20's. About 6 foot tall. Brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes i had ever seen. They started to introduce them selves. She went first. I am Penny i was once a rocket. I love dancing. I am going to show you all that i know. If you need anything or have questions i will always be here to help. At the end of the summer we will have a big show. Some of you will be cast in. Please sign up if you are interested. Next the man began to speak. Hi my name is Johnny. I am the owner of this studio. I hope that you will all enjoy what we have to offer. Any questions?  
Johnny looked just like the Johnny that Lisa had described to me. I wasn't sure but, i was going to find out. I would wait until after class to talk to him. Soon the class was over. It had been an awesome class. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I walked over to Johnny. I asked him if i could talk to him. He agreed to talk to me.  
I started out just asking him about his career and how he became a dancer. Then i asked him his last name. He asked why. I just said so i could tell my parents. That they wanted to know.  
That seemed to satisfy him. Of course it was a lie. I wanted to know if he was Baby's Johnny. Then came the answer. He said, the last name is Castle. I couldn't believe it. It was Baby's Johnny. I didn't tell him i knew Baby. I had to think about what i was going to do. I needed to talk to Jamie to get some advice. So i told Johnny i would see him tomorrow. I called Jamie. I told her i had to talk to her. That i didn't have but, two hours until i had to meet up with Baby. She agreed to meet me. Once there she asked me. What was so important that it couldn't wait. Then i told her about Johnny. I asked her what i should do. She told me to set up a meeting with them. Tell Baby i wanted her to go with me somewhere.  
To have Johnny there. To explain to him about Baby and see if he would be willing to meet her. If he wasn't not to say anything To Baby. We wouldn't want her to be hurt. So i left and went to get changed for dinner. Baby's classes were over. She was just waiting on Lily's Parents to pick her up. A woman walked up 20 minutes later. Hi i am Lily's mother. Sorry i am so late my dance class got out late. It wont happen again. Baby looked up. It was Penny. Lily was Penny's daughter. She couldn't believe it after all this time. Penny was there.  
Penny then recognized Baby. She said, Baby is that you. Baby answered yes.

Penny: Wow i see you really made something of yourself. A teacher at Julliard.

Baby: Yes i am very happy here. Lily is a very good ballet dancer. You should think about enrolling her full time after the summer.  
It would be a good opportunity for her. I can get her in i am sure of it.

Penny: That would be wonderful. Please let me know.

Baby: I will Baby stood there for a minute wondering if Lily was Penny's and Johnny's daughter. She decided to ask. She was actually not trilled to see Penny after all that she had done. That wasn't Lily's fault.  
She wanted to help Lily. So she would put her differences aside for Lily's sake.

Baby: Is Lily Johnny"s daughter.

Penny: No Baby. She is Billy's. We have two children. Lily is the oldest. We have a son named Ben as well.  
He is a year old.

Baby: I am sorry Penny. I just thought after Johnny and i broke up. He would have been with you.

Penny: Don't be silly Baby. He didn't love me. I need to tell you something. Please hear me out.

Baby: Ok Penny. Be quick i have to meet my friend for dinner.

Penny: I will be.

Baby wondered what it was that Penny had to tel her. Penny had told her how she lied about Johnny all those years ago. That she was sorry. Could Baby ever forgive her. Baby didn't hold grudges. So she forgave Penny. Penny explained why she did it. Baby thanked her for being honest. That made Baby feel worse for not trusting Johnny. What had she done. Penny didn't tell Baby that Johnny was in New York. She wanted to tell Johnny first. So Penny told Baby she had to go. That she would see her tomorrow. They could talk more then.  
Baby couldn't wait she wanted to know about Johnny. She had so many Questions for Penny. She knew she would ask Penny tomorrow. Baby went to dinner with Alisa. She told Alisa that she had seen Penny. Baby never mentioned Johnny. So Alisa decided not to mention she had seen him. She would ask Penny tomorrow. So Alisa and Baby went home and went to bed. They were both tired from their day. Alisa wondered what tomorrow would bring. She couldn't wait to see.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own the copyright or the characters from dirty dancing.

Chapter 20: Penny tells Johnny

Penny went back to the studio. She asked Billy to feed the kids and, then put them to bed. Billy took the kids.  
He knew there must be something Penny wanted to talk to Johnny about. He was sure she would fill him in later. Johnny asked about Lily's day at Julliard. Penny said it went well. Penny told Johnny she needed to tell him something. Not to interrupt her. He could ask her questions when she was through. Johnny agreed. Before Penny could tell him. There was a knock at the door. Penny went to answer it. Penny was shocked it was Alisa. Alisa couldn't sleep.  
She had told Baby she was going for a late night jog. Alisa asked Penny if they could talk for a minute. Penny said yes.  
Alisa told Penny everything. Down to the fact she knew Baby still loved Johnny. She told her everything Baby had said. Alisa asked Penny if she had told Johnny.  
Penny told her she was about to until she showed up. Penny told Alisa they would talk more tomorrow. So Alisa went on home. Johnny asked what Alisa was doing there.  
Penny said, she just needed some advice. Penny started to tell Johnny everything. First she wanted to know how Johnny felt about Baby.

Penny: I know you don't like to talk about this. I think it's time you deal with your feelings for Baby. That is what i want to talk to you about.

Johnny: Penny what's the use? It wont make it any better.

Penny: Maybe it will make you feel better. Just answer me one question.

Johnny: OK Penny. Only if you promise never to bring her up again.

Penny: OK i promise. Do you still love her? If you had the chance to see her again would you?

Johnny: Yes i love her. I never stopped. Yes i would see her again. She wouldn't want to see me. I am sure of that.

Penny: You don't know that. Now i need to tell you that i seen her today. She is Lily's teacher at Julliard.

Johnny: You got to be joking. Did she mention me?

Penny: Yeah kind of. I told her the truth about what i did. She forgave me. She thanked me for being honest. She did ask me if Lily was yours. I told her that she was Billy's. That we were happily married. I am going to talk to her tomorrow.  
I will see if she feels the same way. I will let you know tomorrow.

Johnny was in shock. Could they have a second chance? He couldn't wait to see her. He was feeling so many emotions.  
Penny told him About Alisa. How she was Baby's friend and roommate. How Alisa and Jamie had went to find him. That Baby didn't know. Johnny thanked Penny for telling him. Penny was going to make things right. She owed it to them. For what she had done all those years ago.

Alisa had made it home. She had to tell Baby the truth. So she woke up Baby. She told her she needed to tell her something. That it couldn't wait. So Baby got up to hear what Alisa had to say. Alisa told her everything. Baby was shocked. Alisa told her she should talk to Johnny. Baby doubted he would want to talk her. After the way she had treated him. Baby told Alisa thank you. That she just wanted was to go on with her life. She was sure Johnny wanted the same. Alisa told her to at least go with her to the dance studio to see. Baby knew Alisa wasn't going to drop it until she did.  
So she told Alisa she would go with her on her day off.

Baby went to her classes the next day. After class Penny was there. Baby decided not to ask about Johnny.  
That bothered Penny. Maybe Baby didn't love Johnny anymore. They ate dinner together. Penny told Baby about her life. Baby told Penny about hers. Penny asked her if she would come see the studio. Baby told her that she told Alisa she would tomorrow.  
Penny had to tell Johnny. He had to tell Baby how he felt that would be the perfect opportunity. Penny went back to the studio and told Johnny.  
Alisa was there. She told Johnny she knew Baby still loved him. That she was afraid he wouldn't want to see her.  
Johnny told Alisa that wasn't true. Alisa told them she would bring Baby tomorrow. That it would be around 12:30 pm. Johnny couldn't wait.  
He was nervous but, he had always dreamed of the day when he would see her again.

The next Day:

Johnny watched the clock it was almost 12:30. He was so nervous. Penny tried to calm his nerves but, it didn't help.  
Baby wasn't sure how things would go. They would be there in 10 minutes. This meeting could change her life forever.  
Soon they were there. Baby and Alisa walked into the studio. Baby seen Johnny standing there. He walked over to speak to her. Baby wondered why there were no students there.  
Johnny had closed the studio for the day. So that they could talk. Alisa and Penny left the room. To give them some time alone. Johnny began to talk to Baby.

Johnny: Hi Baby. It has been along time. I hear your a teacher at Julliard. That is so amazing. I am so proud of you.

Baby: I see you haven't done to bad for yourself either.

Johnny: No not to bad at all. So how have you been?

Baby: Pretty good. I work really hard.

Johnny: Well you haven't changed much. Except your hair is longer and strait. It looks good though. You look good.

Baby: You don't look too bad yourself.

Johnny: Baby, would you have dinner with me tonight?

Baby: I would love to. We can catch up.

Johnny: Yeah i have talked to Neil a few times. Lisa and seem to be doing well.

Baby: Yes they are. Penny and Billy seem to be as well. Lily is a wonderful dancer.

Johnny: She sure is. Meet me here at 7 OK.

Baby: OK see you then.

Alisa came out and they went on there way. Baby told her she wasn't sure what to say to Johnny. Alisa told her, Just tell him how you feel. You can go from there and see what happens.  
Baby agreed with Alisa for once. She had to figure out what to wear. Finally she found it. She would wear the little black dress. She had bought for Jamie's wedding. She remembered she had to tell Jamie.  
Baby called her. Jamie was so happy for Baby. She told Baby to let her know how it all went. Baby told her she would call her tomorrow. Baby had to get ready. She didn't want to be late.  
Johnny was waiting on Baby. He knew this would be his only chance. To tell her how he felt. He was going to tell her tonight. He just didn't know what he would say. He wanted her now more than ever before. He hoped She felt the same. Soon Baby arrived and they went off to dinner.

If you like my story please leave me a comment. I will be adding more soon. Thanks for reading, Nickibell


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own the characters or copyright to Dirty dancing.

Chapter 21: It's all in the open.

Baby and Johnny sat down to dinner. It was a small Italian restaurant. Johnny liked to eat there. He hoped Baby would enjoy it as well.  
They ate dinner. They didn't talk about their feelings. Mostly about Baby's family and Penny and Billy. They talked about what they both had been doing the last four years. Soon dinner was over. Johnny asked Baby if she wanted to come back to his place so they could finish talking. It would be more private there. Baby agreed. So they caught a cab and headed to Johnny's apartment.  
Baby was surprised that his apartment was so nice. It was clean and decorated very nicely. Johnny asked Baby to sit down. He told her knew Penny had told her everything. That he didn't blame her for not believing him. That he hoped they could make a fresh start. Even if all she wanted to be was friends. Baby was glad that everything was out in the open. Then Johnny grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Baby didn't know what to think. Johnny said, stay with me tonight. Baby said, i can't i have a early class tomorrow. Johnny said, Please stay. I need to tell you some things. I need to tell you to everything. Everything i have wanted to say to you for so long. Baby agreed to stay but, not all night. That made Johnny happy. He still hoped, she would change her mind. That she would stay all night. They just sat there hand in hand for about 20 minutes. Neither of them said a word. They just sat there looking aimlessly into each others eyes. It was a moment they had both longed for for so long. It was the most magical moment they both had felt in a long time. Finally Johnny spoke up.

Johnny: Baby i need to tell you how i feel. I need to know. To see what the future may hold for us.  
We don't have to decide tonight. I need to lay all my cards on the table though.

Baby: OK. I will hear you out but, i am surly not deciding tonight. So tell me how do you feel about me now? After all these years that have went by?

Johnny: Baby i never stopped loving you. You have my heart and soul. In all the years that have went by i never forgot you. Not even for a minute.  
I did go on with life. Although there was always something missing. It was you and now your here. I never thought i would see you again. I don't know where we go from here. All i know is i love you.  
I want you to trust me completely. I want to earn your trust back. To share my life with you. To treasure you always. Please give me the chance.

Baby sat there not knowing what to say. This is what she had been waiting for all these years. Now she was speechless. After a few minutes Johnny asked her to say something anything. Baby began to talk.

Baby: How could you love me? After i didn't believe you? The way i hurt you. I should have trusted you. I am so sorry Johnny.  
I do love you. I always have. Do we have a future? I hope so i really do. We can decide this later. We are not going to figure it out in one night. All i know is it is good to be with you again. We have so much to make up for. I hope this will work out. I at least want to try. I just want to take things slow.

Johnny: It's OK Baby. You were young. You were afraid of being hurt. That didn't change my feelings. Don't get me wrong it hurt. It hurt like hell. I am past that. I am just happy we found each other again. I can except you want to take things slow. I just want to be with you. We can figure it all out later. Lets just enjoy each others company for tonight.

Baby: I agree. Your right lets just enjoy the night. We have a lifetime to figure it out Everything else.

Johnny got up. Baby did not know why. Was it something she said. Then Johnny went over to the record player. He turned a record on. It began to play Cry to me. Their song just like the first time it played. The first time they had made love. It was just 5 years later. The song brought tears to Baby's eyes. Johnny walked over to Baby and Began to speak to her.

Johnny: Baby dance with me.

Baby: now

Johnny: Yes now.

Baby: I can't. I just can't.

Johnny: Yes you can. Now come here.

Johnny went over to Baby and began to dance with her. Soon they were dirty dancing. Just like the night in 1963.  
Then Johnny began to kiss her. She kissed him back. They continued to dance. Soon the music stopped. Baby told Johnny she really had to go.  
Just stay Baby i just want to hold you. I promise nothing else. OK Johnny, Baby said. I am not ready for anything else yet. We need to work things out first.  
Alright Johnny said. So they went to Johnny's bedroom. They went and, laid down on the bed. Johnny began to hold her. He held her the rest of the night. He watched her sleep. She was like an angel. The most beautiful creature he had seen. She looked so peaceful. He still couldn't believe she was here with him. In his arms. It had felt like forever since the last time he had held her.  
He knew then. In that moment he wanted her back. He wanted it to be for good this time. He knew that it would take time. He wait a lifetime for Baby. He never wanted to be without her again.  
He would never walk away again. No matter what. He loved her and he knew she loved him. This was the happiest Johnny had been in long time. He never wanted the night to end. Soon it would be morning. Baby would go off to work. He would go to the studio. Hopefully he could convince Baby to come back tonight. He hoped so anyway.  
Soon Johnny had feel asleep. Baby woke up. It was morning. She leaned over and kissed Johnny. She said, I love you Johnny. Thanks for last night. I will see you later. I will stop by the studio after work. Johnny kissed her back and said goodbye and that he loved her. Soon they both went off work. Thinking the whole time about what would the future hold? They both would soon know. The whole day they could not stop thinking about each other. It was hard for them to focus on work. Johnny couldn't wait for Baby to be in his arms again. Baby could not wait to be in his.

I have only gotten comments from one person. Thank you for them to. It has made me contiue my story. I would like to hear from some other people too. So if your reading my story let me know how you like it. Thanks for reading enjoy. NickiBell


	22. Chapter 22

i do not own the copyright or the characters from dirty dancing.

Baby's point of view:

Today had been such a long day. My classes were finally finished for the day. I was just waiting on Penny to pick up Lily.  
I was thinking about last night. It was amazing. Then reality came. Could Johnny and i really be together? Could we really get back what we had years ago?  
I know i still love him. I know he feels the same but, is it enough? Penny will be here soon and then i am going to see Jamie. Maybe she can help me?  
She always knows what to say. Then i will go see Johnny.

Penny arrived at 5:30 to get Lily. She asked how dinner went last night. I told her it went well. Penny said, I knew you guys would get back together.  
I am so happy for you.

Baby: Penny we just had dinner and spent the night together. We are not back together.

Penny: Baby i don't understand, i know you guys love each other. Whats the problem?

Baby: Penny you can't just turn back time and ride off into the sunset. It has been four years since we have been together. After one day of seeing each other again. You just can't be right back together. Maybe in a fairy tale but, not in real life.

Penny: I guess i see your point. This is my fault. You guys would still be together if it wasn't for me. I am so sorry. I hope you guys work it out. Your love is true and amazing.  
Just remember that OK.

Baby: OK Penny. I have to go now. I will see you later. I am meeting Jamie for dinner. I will go to the studio after that. See you then.

Penny: OK see you then.

The dance studio had an apartment above it. Johnny let Penny and family stay there. Johnny stayed a few blocks away. Soon Penny arrived back home with Lily. Billy greeted her with a kiss.  
Billy told Penny he knew about Baby being Lily's teacher. That Johnny had told him everything. Billy asked Penny, why did you do what you did? Billy sent Lily to get ready for dinner. The baby was still asleep.

Billy: I have always wanted to know why? Penny i wont get mad. It's in the past i just want to know. I know you don't love Johnny anymore. That we are happy. I still want to know anyway.

Penny: OK Billy.

Penny went on to explain. That she had some feelings then for Johnny. That when she found out in 1963 that Baby and Johnny had gotten together. She didn't like it one bit. That after the day Baby came to see if she was OK.  
After everything that happened. Johnny showed up. She asked how the dance had went. She knew then by the way the were acting something was up. When Baby left she told him to put a stop to it. Johnny told her he knew what he was doing.  
I didn't tell him then i had feelings. And well you know what happened after that. After the summer Billy i had gotten close with you. I developed feelings for you. I thought those feelings for Johnny were gone. I didn't realize they weren't until The summer of 64. I realized I still had feelings. I also had feelings for you Billy. I went and told Johnny and you know the rest. I feel so horrible about it. I am so happy with you, but i took their happiness away. I am so happy that everyone forgave me.  
I think i did it because i was jealous that Johnny was with her. I had always been the woman in his life. Even if we were just friends mostly. I really did figure out afterwords, that it wasn't so much that i loved him. I didn't want some girl taking him away from me. I thought Baby would do that. I was wrong and now everything is a mess. I realized what i thought was love was jealousy. That i loved you and the rest is history. Anyway i really don't want to talk about this anymore. It makes me feel sick for what i have done. I did tell Johnny and Baby this too.  
Now you know too. So we can move on.

Billy: Thanks for the truth Penny. I love you. Don't be so hard on yourself. Well it's time for dinner. Lets go eat.

Penny: I love you too. I am starving. After everything i put you through i can't believe you stuck by me.

Billy: Why wouldn't I. I love you more then you will ever know.

After that Penny and Billy ate dinner with the kids. Johnny was down stairs in the studio finishing up his last class. After dinner Penny went down stairs to check on him. They talked for minute. She told him she hoped it would all work out. Johnny was glad to hear that. He didn't worry about her doing what she did last time. Penny went back upstairs and Johnny waited to see if Baby would show up.

Baby went to the cafe to meet Jamie for dinner. Once there she asked Jamie, what she should do. Jamie told her she should figure out what she wants and go for it.  
Baby explained she wasn't sure what that was. That she loved Johnny but, that it had been years. She wasn't sure if they could just go back after everything that had happened. Jamie told her to just take it one day at time. That Baby didn't have to figure it all out in one day. That if they were meant to be it would just happen. That made Baby feel better.  
They talked about Jamie's wedding. Baby was the maid of honor. She brought a black dress with her . The one she had bought to wear to the wedding . Jamie liked it. The wedding was in two weeks. Then she told Baby to meet her in a couple days. To help her finish up a few last details for the wedding.  
After that they both parted ways and Baby was off to see Johnny.

Baby walked up to the studio door. She was still amazed at what Johnny had named it. Cry to me Dance inc. She couldn't believe that night meant so much to him. That he would name the studio after it. As she looked at the sign she smiled for minute. Then she walked in. Johnny didn't see her. He had the record player on and he was dancing. Baby walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Johnny was surprised to see her. He went over and turned the music off. Baby began to talk.

Baby: Johnny i came here to see you. You have been on mind all day.

Johnny: As have you been on mine. Baby, Neil called me today. He wants me to go to Kellermans to help him out. I couldn't say no. Penny is going to take care of the studio. Would like to go with me? I am leaving in a few weeks.

Baby: Well i have Jamie's wedding in a few weeks. My summer classes end around then. I do get a break then. I don't know. I will have to think about it.

Johnny: Well i could go to the wedding with you and you could come with me. Please think about it. That would take us back to where it all started maybe we could figure things out.

Baby: I will think about it and let you know.

Johnny: OK I will be waiting. So what are your plans tonight?

Baby: I don't have any. I just came by to see you. Talk for awhile. I can't stay long i have early classes tomorrow.

Johnny: Well OK When you are ready i will take you home. I drove my car today. I would like to see where you live.

Baby: OK that would be wonderful. Much better than a cab or bus ride.

Johnny: So Baby do you think we have a chance?

Baby: I don't know. We will just have to see. We will always be friends no matter what. I promise you that Johnny. Plus it is to soon to tell. Lets just work on getting to know each other again.

Johnny: Alright, I would rather have you as friend than nothing at all.

Baby: Me too Johnny.

They talked a while longer. Telling each other more about their lives. Well what they didn't say the night before. They realized they were not all that different. Then they were fours years ago. Just older and they had accomplished their dreams of being successful.  
They both enjoyed the conversation. They didn't talk about anything serious like the night before. After about an hour Baby told Johnny, she needed to be on her way. They went out to his car. Baby had to give Johnny directions. Soon they were at Baby's apartment. Johnny walked her to her door.  
Baby asked him if he wanted to come in. Johnny of course did. They went inside and talked a little more. Baby told Johnny she was tired. He said, well i will go and let you rest. Baby told him it was late that he could stay. So they went and laid down on the bed. Baby looked over at Johnny. She told him, she wanted him to go to the wedding with her. He told her he would love to. Then he kissed her goodnight and she fell fast asleep. Johnny laid there thinking for awhile. He wanted to make love to Baby but, he knew she wasn't ready. He was just happy to be there with her. Things were going well but, to Johnny it seemed like they were just friends. As Johnny laid there Baby awoke and started to talk to Johnny. She told him that she loved him and that everything was going to work out. Then Baby said, Johnny I love you. I want to go to Kellermans with you. I want to make things work. I think that would be the perfect place to rekindle things. What better than the place were it all started. Johnny leaned over to Baby and kissed her. He then said, You wont be sorry. Baby said, I hope not. Johnny laid there holding her in his arms. She felt safe in his arms. Baby felt like things were finally looking up.  
Soon the were asleep.

If you like my story let me know. This going to be a long one. Will update more soon working on 3 more chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

i do not own the copyright or the characters from dirty dancing.

Baby decided she would call Lisa. To tell her that she would be going to Kellermans. Also that she would be with Johnny.  
Baby picked up the phone and dialed the number. Neil answered. He told Baby that he would get Lisa. Baby waited on the line for a few minutes.  
Lisa picked up the phone. Then Baby explained everything to her. About her and Johnny. How Penny had lied. She told Lisa everything about the last few days. Lisa was happy for Baby. Lisa knew Johnny and Baby belonged together. Then Lisa told her she couldn't wait to see her. Then Lisa asked, if Baby had told their parents. Baby said, no that she hadn't talked to them in a while. Lisa told her that she better tell their parents. They were also coming to Kellermans. That they would be there when Baby and Johnny arrived.  
Lisa told Baby, she should tell them before they went to Kellermans. So there would not be any surprises. It would be a lot better this way. So that their father Jake would not freak out. Baby agreed. She told Lisa she would go see them tomorrow. Since tomorrow was her day off. Lisa told her if she needed anything to call her back. Lisa told Baby she would see her at Jamie's wedding.

Then Baby went off to teach her classes. It was Baby's short day. So she would be done at 1pm. Baby told Penny, that she would bring Lily home afterwords.  
Since she was coming by to talk to Johnny. Soon it was 1pm. Baby and Lily headed to the studio. Lily was almost 5. That didn't stop her from asking questions though. Lily asked Baby, if she was uncle Johnny's girlfriend?

Baby told her they were old friends. Lily said, uncle Johnny likes you a lot. I think he wants you to be his girlfriend. Baby laughed, it was cute what Lily had said. Baby told Lily, that she should leave matters of the heart to the adults. Lily told Baby, that she wanted Baby to be Johnny's girlfriend. Baby asked her why? Lily said, then you could be my auntie. Baby told her, she would like that. She also told Lily she was not sure if it would happen. Lily and her talked a little more. Baby explained things the best she could. Although Lily was only 5. She seemed to understand, what Baby was telling her. Once they arrived at the studio,Lily went upstairs to wait on her parents. Baby Ben was downstairs in the playpen napping. Well Penny finished up her classes. Billy was in the office doing paperwork.

Johnny's class had just finished. He had a 30 minute break before the next would start. Johnny was surprised to see Baby. Johnny walked over to her. He gave her a kiss. He told her he missed her. She told him she missed him too. Baby told him she needed to talk to him. She was going to tell her parents everything that had happened. Also About them going to Kellermans together. Johnny asked her if she wanted him to go. If she needed him to go he would. She did not have to go alone. Unless she wanted to. It made Baby happy that he offered. She told him she needed to do this on her own. He told if she needed him to call. Baby told him she appreciated it. They talked a while longer. She told Johnny, she was going to leave tomorrow. Johnny suggested she go tonight. Baby agreed. It would give her more time with her parents. She had not visited in a while. Her parents would be happy to see her. Baby told Johnny, she hoped her parents would be happy for her. Johnny said, well hopefully after they hear the truth. Maybe they wont think i am such an asshole. He told her he knew her father thought, he must be the biggest asshole on earth for hurting her. Maybe after she told him the truth he would change his mind. Baby hoped so. Johnny told Baby he had to get ready for his next class. To call him later and let him know how it went. Baby told him she would. Baby told Johnny, she would see him when she returned. Johnny kissed her goodbye. Baby went back to her apartment to pack some things. Baby rarely drove her car. It was easier just to take the bus or a cab. Today she would drive her car for the first time in months.  
So after she packed. She decided to call her parents. Her mother Marge answered. Baby told her she was coming to visit. That made Marge very happy, she was coming to visit. Marge told Baby, she would call and let her father know. Marge said, Baby's father would be so happy to see her. Baby had not had much time to visit her parents. Ever since she began to teach at Julliard. It had been months since the last time she saw them. After Baby hung up the phone, she grabbed her bag. Baby walked out to her car. She put her overnight bag in the trunk of the car. Turned on the radio and began to drive.  
It was an hour drive to her parents house. They lived in a suburb outside of New york city. Baby moved to the city when she began to attend Julliard. Baby drove singing to the radio and thinking of Johnny. Ever since she seen Johnny again. He was all she could think about.  
She wondered what her parents would think. About her and Johnny finding each other. About them going to Kellermans together. She knew her father had been very upset with Johnny. After the way Johnny had hurt his daughter feelings. Baby understood why her father had been mad. He had to pick up the pieces to his daughter's broken heart. Listen to her cry for months. She thought maybe now he would understand. After she explained everything. How Penny lied. That Penny's lies was the reason things ended between them. Well she knew at least her mother would . She still wasn't so sure about her father. Soon she would find out. It made Baby nervous. She hoped they would take her news well.  
Regardless she was an adult. What could they do about it anyway. She wasn't going to stay away from Johnny anyway. She was not going to lose him again. Soon she had arrived. She pulled into the driveway. Marge came out to greet her. Baby grabbed her bag out of the trunk and went inside. She went and put her things in her old room. Which was now a guest room.

As she made her self comfortable. Her mother yelled up the stairs at her.

Marge: Come down here Baby. It's almost time for dinner. Your father will be here soon. I thought we could talk a little before he gets here.

Baby: Be right there.

Marge: OK dear.

Baby came down into the kitchen. She helped her mother set the table. Marge began to talk to her.

Marge: So Baby how have things been?

Baby: Oh pretty good. That's the reason i came to visit. I have something to tell you.

Marge: Oh what is it?

Baby: Well i was waiting for Daddy. So i could tell you both. Well i guess i could tell you first though.

Marge: Well you have me curious. So tell me what has brought you here.

Baby went on to tell Marge the whole story. About how Johnny and her found each other. That Penny had lied all those years ago. How Penny was the reason she ended things with Johnny. How she ran into Penny. That Penny told her the truth. Baby told Marge she forgave Penny. She also told her about Lily. Baby said, She was going to Jamie's wedding with Johnny. They were also going to Kellermans as well. She told her, She still loved Johnny. Johnny still loved her. How they had spent the last few days together.  
Baby said, she wasn't sure what was going to happen between them. They were taking things one day at time. Baby said, she had already told Lisa. Marge was in shock. She didn't really know what to say. They talked a few minutes longer. Marge told her, if that was what made her happy. Then she was happy for her. Marge said, she didn't know how Jake would react. Marge told Baby she would tell Jake. Baby agreed that would be best.

Soon Jake arrived home. He gave Baby a hug. He told her how good it was to see her. That he had missed her. Baby said, she missed him to. Then they all sat down at the table to eat. Dinner went well. Jake told Baby about going to visit Lisa. He asked her if she wanted to come. Baby told him she would have to see. She had a very busy summer. He told her to think about it. Baby said, she would. After dinner they talked about how their lives were going. Then Baby excused herself from the table. She went up to her room. She laid on the bed. Waiting to see how her father would react to the news.

Marge told Jake about Johnny. How Penny had lied. Penny's lies were the reason for the break up. Jake said, Johnny better never hurt his daughter again. He did not want to see Baby's heart broken again. Even though he knew it was not Johnny's fault. He would not inter fear this time. It wouldn't do any good anyway, Jake said. Jake didn't like the idea. Marge told him just see what happens. Jake agreed and then went to talk to Baby. He told Baby, he didn't like idea of her and Johnny together. Jake said, he didn't want to to see her hurt. Like the way she was last time. He understood it was Penny who was responsible. Jake hoped Penny would be a better friend now. He told Baby, he would although give him a chance. Seeing that Penny had lied. He understood why Baby forgave Penny. He understood why she needed to be with Johnny. Baby hugged her father and told him thank you.

Soon her parents went to bed. Baby decided she would call Johnny. To tell him how things went. To tell him she had her parents approval. Most of all her fathers.  
Johnny answered the phone. She told him about everything her parents had said. Johnny was happy to hear it. Johnny said, he would see her tomorrow. Baby hung up the phone. She went on to bed.

Soon it was morning. She ate breakfast with her parents. She told her parents thanks again for understanding. They all talked for a while. Soon it was time for her to leave. She told her parents, she would see them at Jamie's wedding. They told her to be careful. To them call as soon as she made it home. Baby got into her car and drove home. Baby was happy that her parents were so nice. She was surprised that her father actually understood. Baby turned on the radio. She was now thinking of Johnny. She thought about him the rest of the way home.

Johnny was waiting for Baby to come home. He sat on the steps to her apartment. He wanted to take her to dinner. He had missed her. He could not wait to see her. Soon Baby would arrive home. Baby pulled in to her parking spot. She was happy to see Johnny waiting there for her. She walked up to him. She told him how much she missed him. He gave her a kiss. Then Johnny asked if she wanted to have dinner with him. Baby said, there was no other place she wanted to be. As long she was with him. Johnny took Baby's bag in to her apartment. Baby went in and took a shower. Johnny sat patiently on the couch.

An hour later, Baby and Johnny went off to have dinner. Dinner was great. They ate at an all you can eat buffet.  
Johnny asked Baby if she wanted to stay at his place. Baby told him that she would love to. That night went just like the rest. Johnny held her till they fell asleep. The next couple of weeks went good. Johnny and Baby spent all of their free time together. Penny and Baby were becoming friends again. Although Baby was a little jealous. Penny and Billy had everything. Johnny and her should have had by now. Baby helped Jamie with the rest of the plans for the wedding. Everything seemed to be going very well. Tomorrow would be the wedding. Then Baby and Johnny would head off to Kellermans. Baby hoped that everything would fall into place.  
She would just have to wait and see.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be about the wedding and the trip to Kellermans. Thanks for reading.  
I hope you enjoy my story. Nickibell.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the copyright or the characters to Dirty Dancing.

The Wedding:

Baby and Jamie had just made it to the church. When they went inside. The preacher's wife showed them to a room where they could get ready.  
It was a small room in the basement. It had a standing mirror,table and chairs, and a small bathroom. Baby and Jamie went out to the car to get the dresses, makeup,and a few other things they would need.  
Baby and Jamie had finished bringing everything in. They began to fix their hair and makeup. Baby then began to talk to Jamie.

Baby: Jamie i hope Mark and you will be very happy. I hope one day maybe i can marry and start a family too.

Jamie: You will. When it's time. I have seen you with my daughter Abbey. You will be a wonderful mother. When it's time.  
It's just not your time yet. Give it time Baby your still young.

Baby: I know it's not the time yet. I just hope it will be with Johnny. I hope he would want to have children. A family of my very own. A house for us to share. Oh how wonderful that would be.

Jamie: Well have you asked him? Baby i am not trying to be mean or anything but, what if he doesn't? Do you know if he wants marriage or children. A family, a house or anything like that. What if your dreams for the future are not the same. You need to figure this stuff out. Before you guys get really serious again. I would hate for you to get hurt a few years down the road. To think he has the same dreams as you. Then to turn around and not want the same things in life.. Would you be willing to give up those dreams? If he didn't want the same dreams?  
You don't want to go through what i have. I mean everything that happens in life is for reason. It makes you who you are. I would just hate to see anyone have to go through what i did. I am happy now but, look what I had to go through to get here. Just think about it Baby. Please talk about these things with Johnny. So you know if you guys are on the same track.

Baby: Your right i have no idea if he wants a family or a wife. I love him but, I want a family. If he doesn't then i would not be willing to give up my dream of having one. I will have to talk to him about this stuff. I will while we are on our trip. I never thought about this stuff. Stuff like how much goes into a relationship. I do need answers. I am going to get them.  
Even if i don't like the answers. I love Johnny but, I still want want what i want. I just hope he wants it too. It would break my heart and soul into pieces if he didn't.

Jamie: Good Baby please do. I hope it all works out the way you want. Now help this bride get ready for her big day.

Baby: OK lets get to it. Making you the most beautiful bride there ever was.

Jamie: Alright, but i have a question for you. My father can't make it here. Do you think Jake would give me away?

Baby: I am sure he will. He should be here soon.

Jamie: Thanks Baby for being my best friend.

There was a knock at the door. It was Alisa. She was Jamie's bridesmaid. Alisa had her dress, it was black like Baby's. Alisa asked Baby if she could go to Kellermans with her.  
Baby told her she would ask Johnny. She was sure it was OK. They all got ready. The three of them looked breath taking.  
It was almost time for the wedding to begin. Baby's father came in to check on the girls. Baby asked her father about walking Jamie down the aisle. He said he would be honored to. After what a good friend Jamie had been to Baby.  
Baby asked her father if Alisa could go to Kellermans, with her mother and him. Seeing that Alisa parents were never around. That Baby was basically her new family. Since Alisa went to live with her that summer. Alisa's parents went to France. Alisa had told Baby that they were moving there. Alisa wanted to stay in the untied States. So before the wedding began Baby asked her father if Alisa could stay with them after the summer. Her father told her that he was sure it would be fine.  
Baby's father went to ask Marge. Marge agreed that that poor girl needed them. How could she turn her away. Baby's parents told her the good news. It made Alisa so happy.

Soon it was time for the wedding to begin. Mark had brought Abbey to Baby's father. He took her to meet up with the rest of the girls. Jamie was so amazed to see how much Abbey looked like a little fairy princess. Jamie said, Abbey are ready for our new life? Abbey said yes Mommy. So they all went out to the waiting area. First Abbey and Alisa walked down the aisle. Then all of sudden Baby turned around to see Johnny standing there in a tux. What are you doing out here Johnny? Baby said in a surprised voice. Well Mark's best man is sick and he asked me to fill in. Johnny said with a devilish smile on his face.  
Baby loved that smile. it made her heart skip a beat. So next Baby and Johnny walked down the aisle. Hand and hand, smiling so lovingly at one and another. The organist began to play Here Comes The Bride. Jake and Jamie made their way down the aisle. Jamie was the most beautiful bride Baby had ever seen. Then Baby looked over at Johnny smiled. As Mark and Jamie said their vows.  
Baby dreamed of what her Johnny's wedding day would be like. Johnny wondered what Baby was day dreaming about. Johnny had not seen Baby look so beautiful. Well once but that was back in 1963 at the last dance. Soon the wedding was over. It was time for the reception. The reception was in the church's entertainment room. It was made up very elegant. Beautiful yellow roses, white candles and even a fountain.  
Everyone danced and gave speeches to the Bride and groom. Johnny and Baby danced for a long time. Jake walked over to Johnny and asked if he would join him outside for a minute. Baby went to say goodbye to Jamie. Also to help Jamie changed so that they could leave for the honeymoon. Baby's parents agreed to take Abbey with them to Kellermans. So Mark and Jamie could enjoy their honeymoon. They were going to Niagara Falls. Jamie was so excited about the trip. Jamie and Mark would be gone for a month. Jamie and Mark would come to Kellermans to pick up Abbey when they returned. She would call Abbey every night. While they were away. Jamie trusted all of us with Abbey.

Johnny and Jake's talk:

Jake: Johnny i think you know what i want to talk about. I am not going to beat around the bush. I will get right down to business. Johnny i do not doubt you love my daughter. I have gave her my blessing. There are only a few things i want to make clear. Do you understand?

Johnny: Well i knew this would happen. That you would come out here to give me some speech. About this and that and everything else. I love Baby so i will hear you out. It doesn't mean i have to like it. So get to the point Jake. I don't have all night. Baby's waiting lets not keep her waiting. She will think your up to your old tricks.

Jake: Johnny i love my daughter very much. I am sure you know how hurt she was last time. I am sure you have made sure Penny isn't going to cause any problems. Because so help me god if you hurt her. Well you get my point.  
I don't like you Johnny. You seem to have done pretty good for yourself. Now just do right by my daughter and there will be no problems. You got it. Maybe even one day i will learn to like you. If you keep my daughter happy maybe we can become friends someday.

Johnny: Loud and clear. I understand you are looking out for her but i am sure she is a big girl. She can handle it herself. Friends maybe if you would stop putting your two cents in all the time. we could be.

Jake: You heard me. I have every right to put my so called two cents in. Now lets go in there and enjoy our selves. Lets act like we like each other for Baby's sake.

Johnny: That's the only reason i don't....... Never mind lets just go back in.

Jake: I know what you were going to say. Lets just pretend you didn't almost say that. We will finish this conversation later.

Johnny: I am sure we will.

That conversation was very deep. Johnny understood he was just trying to protect his daughter. After what happened four years ago. He guessed deserved it. That Jake wouldn't just like him all over again. Johnny would change his mind. He hope so anyway. Or he would die trying.

Johnny and Jake went back inside. Baby asked if everything was OK. Johnny told her they were just bonding. He didn't want her to know what was said. They had had a good day why ruin it with her father's bull shit. It didn't matter what he said anyway. He was just being Jake. Johnny was used to it by now. Before he met Baby he would have punched someones light out for talking to him like that.  
He wasn't like that anymore now. Since Baby had made him want to be a better person. He wasn't a little wimp either. He just didn't use his fists now.

Soon it was time for everyone to go on their way. Baby told Johnny, Alisa and her had a lot of packing to do. She would meet up with him at the studio tomorrow morning. Johnny said, ok but are you sure you don't want me to come stay with you. After i pack my stuff. Baby said, We have the rest of summer to be together. Alisa really needs me to talk with her. She is having a hard time you know? OK Baby But, only tonight, Johnny said. Yes Johnny only tonight, Baby replied. Johnny kissed her goodbye and told her he loved her. Baby said, I love you too. Baby told her parents good night. She would see them tomorrow. When she dropped Alisa off. Alisa and Baby went home and packed their stuff. Alisa told Baby thanks for everything she was doing for her. Alisa was only 16 and her parents really didn't care about her. Now Baby and her family were her only family. That Alisa felt blessed to have them in her life.

Alisa got a check every month to pay for school and other needs. Her parents told her she was on her own now. They would pay for school or what ever she needed but, they needed their time alone. With out her. Which made Alisa feel so unloved. Baby did not know what that felt like.  
Baby's parents had always been there for her. Baby told Alisa, she could just share her parents with her. Baby said, Alisa was part of her family now. Plus Baby's parents missed having their girls around. Having Alisa there would be a blessing in disguise.  
They finished talking and packing. Baby said, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be along day. Good night Alisa.

As Baby laid in her bed she missed Johnny more than ever. His arms around her, his smell, his eyes, and most of all the way he held her. Tomorrow would seem like forever to her. She laid there thinking about the first time she seen Johnny. It was when she told her Parents she was going up to the main house to check things out.  
There was Max Kellerman telling the waiters his speech. About going to Harvard and Yale to find them and why. I remember old Max saying " Show the god dam daughters a good time." All the daughters even the dogs" Max told them to " sh-lap them out to the terrace." and to " Show them the Stars". Before Max could finish Johnny walked in.  
I knew it then there was something about him. Something i wanted to know more about. Max told Johnny, " teach them the mambo the cha cha" but "keep your hands off".

Baby laid there a little longer and soon another memory came to her. She was thinking about when she ran into Billy and carried that watermelon up to the staff house. How everyone was dirty dancing and she had never seen people dance like that. The best part was when Johnny motioned for her to come out on the dance floor. He was showing her how to do it. Him touching her made her have chills down her spine. At that moment she knew she wanted him. Johnny later told her he danced with her night, just to see what a little rich girl could do. Johnny fell for Baby when he was teaching her the mambo. He tried to resist her but that night she came to his room after the Penny situation. He couldn't resit her anymore. Baby was laying there thinking of how her Johnny met and fell in love. This had been the first time in years she replayed it in her mind. It was almost like she was back there again. It was almost real. Soon Baby fell fast asleep. Dreaming of her Johnny. He might be a little ruff around the edges but, he was hers. That was all that mattered. She loved him no matter what. He was her heart and soul.  
Now she knew that more than ever. She knew now that he was back in her life she was complete.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know and thanks for reading. Leave reviews PLEASE. Nickibell


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the copyright or the characters to Dirty dancing the person who wrote it does.

Johnny's point of view:

Johnny laid in his bed. His window was open and the hot summer air was flowing in. He was laying there in his tight black pants.  
Sweat from the hot air had drenched his hair. As he laid there all he could think of was Baby. How beautiful she still was. Her eyes, smile, the way she looked at him. Hell there wasn't anything he didn't love about her. She hadn't changed much over the years. Except her hair was straight and long now. He had turned the radio on. Johnny was listening to the music, as he thought about Baby.

Then that song Love Man came on . It was the song I had first danced to with her. The first time I had really laid eyes on her. I thought maybe she was the same girl, I saw dancing with Neil earlier that night. Just After I got a good look at her I realized she was. It was like I was reliving it all over again. It was like I was back there in 1963.  
I wondered what she was doing up here at the staff quarters. She was one of those little rich girls. A daddy's girl I am sure. Baby was standing across the room talking to Billy. I broke away from dancing with Penny. I danced my way with a few people, over their way. I jumped over to Billy and bumped into him. Of course on purpose. Asking what Baby was doing there. I did not know why the hell she was there. Why would a little rich girl be up here with the likes of us. Baby was not used to being around people like me. If her parents knew they would freak the hell out. We would all be fired for sure. Billy stood there for a second with a big smile on his face. It was almost like he wanted me to be jealous. Then Billy said to me in a excited voice, She is here with me.  
Billy was proud to say she came with him. Billy was proud he finally was the one with the pretty girl. Billy had always been jealous that I had all the pretty women. He smiled like he thought he had one up on me for once. I laughed as I thought of what Baby's reply was. I remembered that silly thing she said, " I carried a watermelon". I guessed that she didn't know what else to say. I went back to dancing with Penny.

After the song Love man started, I went over to Baby. I motioned with my finger for her to come out to dance. She hesitated for a second. I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Baby looked back at Billy. Billy just shrugged his shoulders. Baby was so nervous i could just tell. I don't think she had really ever danced before .  
I wanted to see what the little rich girl could do. She couldn't dance worth a crap. I started to show her the moves. She kinda got it. She seemed to be enjoying herself. After the song ended, I twirled her around and walked off. Baby walked off and talked to Billy. Soon she was gone. After she left Billy asked me if i was interested in her. I said no. I wasn't at that time. I told Billy, I just wanted to see what the little rich girl could do. I did think she was cute though. Billy told me that he had found Baby wandering around. He figured why not bring her here. I told him not to do it again. It was to much of a risk. If anyone found out we would all be up a creek without a paddle.

The song finished. I laid there in the hot summer air. Soon I was remembering another memory. This one was about the second time I had seen Baby. The night Baby seen Penny crying in Neil's apartment. Baby rushed back to tell someone about Penny. She found Billy and told him. I was dancing with a guest. Billy pulled me aside and told me what Baby had said. we rushed to get Penny. I hoped that Neil had not found her. Neil was a big asshole back then. He would have fired Penny on the spot. Neil had already asked were Penny was earlier.  
I asked Billy what Baby was doing here. There was that little rich girl tagging along. The last thing I needed Was her tagging along. If we were seen with Baby there would be hell to pay. Billy told me, it was just in case Neil came back. Baby asked, what was wrong with Penny. Billy told her Penny was knocked up. Baby thought it was mine. Baby asked, what was I going to do about it. Dam that pissed me off. How could she just assume that. She tired to cover saying she didn't realize. It made me mad back then that people would just assume the worst about me. Now her was some little rich Daddy's girl judging me. It ran all over me.

When we got to Neil's apartment, I went to Penny. I picked her up and carried her to the little staff studio. I told Penny it was OK. "Johnny was here now". I was not going to let anything happen to her. That was when Penny told Baby, it was Robbie who knocked her up. I remember thinking she was going to run and tell Neil. That we would all get fired. Penny needed the money for the abortion. I had no way of coming up with it. Baby came through for us. She tried to get it from Robbie, but he refused. So Baby went to her Dad. She didn't tell Neil. I wasn't happy that she would fill in for Penny. Baby had to or we would lose the gig at the Sheldrake. We would also lose the rest of this year's pay. I teased her about going to the father for the money. If she hadn't done it, we would have never fallen in love. Everything that summer happened for a reason. I met Baby and I don't regret anything that happened. I was just glad to have her back in my life. I remembered how bad she had gotten on my nerves. When i first was teaching her to dance. When I gave her attitude she gave it right back. I did not know why she was helping us. She didn't get anything but, dance lessons out of it.

I realized i kinda liked her, when we went to the lake practice the lifts. We were in the water. It was so cold. That was the first time I looked in to her eyes. I seen a beautiful person that day. I wanted to kiss her but, I held myself back. I needed this job and if I got with her someone would find out. I would be fired. I needed this job lined up for next year. Plus I was not good enough for her anyway. I think she wanted me to kiss her too. I just blew off the feelings and took her back to the studio. I had never met anyone like Baby. She was willing to give up her vacation to help us. I still did not know why. I do think that she just cared about the well being of people. She wanted to save the world. make peoples lives better. I had never met such a selfless person until i met her.

I remembered just then. When I had really realized, I wanted to be with her. Before that I just blew my feelings off. I told myself it would never happen. What could she ever see in a guy like me. She needed a man who could give her everything. I could never offer her that. Plus I knew she was going to college and in the peace core. That it would make things more complex. I just hoped after the dance at the Sheldrake, I could get her out of my mind. We went to the Sheldrake that night. We did the dance. She did good and I told her that. Even though she did not do the lift. I think she was scared still to do it. The drive back was pretty quit. Other than talking about the dance we preformed. I did peek back for a second while she changing. I looked only for a sec. She was so dam beautiful. I just wanted to kiss her then. Well more than just that.

When we returned from the Sheldrake, Billy told us something was wrong with Penny. We rushed off to see. The botched abortion left Penny near death. Baby risked everything that night. To get her Dad to save Penny. Baby knew her father would not like the situation. She went any way. Jake had saved Penny that night. Jake was so mad at Baby. Well more upset than anything. That Baby would be around people like us. Jake thought Baby was to good to be around the likes of us. Even though Jake told her to stay away from us. Baby came to my room that night. That is when she told me she had feelings for me. I tried to resit her at first but, I gave in.

That was when we first made love. I knew it was her first time. I made sure to be to be gentle, treat her with respect, and treat her body like the most remarkable treasure you could ever have. I knew then I loved her. It was different than anyone else I had been with. All she wanted was to be with me. Not to use me for cheap meaningless sex. From there on out Baby would sneak out to see me. Well every chance she got. We couldn't stand being away from each other. Then there was the whole mess that led up to that last dance. I don't want to think about all that bullshit now. Just the dance it was the first time anyone at Kellermans seen us together as a couple. We were together without having to sneak around. We were finally free. It made us dance like it was our last. I went back for her after the whole stolen wallet thing. I had to could not bare to be without her. I was going to do my kind of dancing. I did not give a shit what anyone had to say. I walked Baby on stage. I made a short speech about how great Baby was and what she had done for me. Her father looked mad but, that is a whole different story. One I don't like to think about. The rest is history.

Soon Johnny was asleep. He had fallen asleep thinking back to 1963. The best year of his life. The summer he met the most remarkable woman. The woman who finally stole his heart. He could be open with her, honest, show her the real him. He wasn't like that with any other women . Everyone thought he was a bad boy. That he had no real feelings. Pretty much that he was a man whore. He used women for money. Really it was the other way around. They were skanky and slut like women who were rich. They thought they could buy him. Well they did for awhile. Well until he met baby. She was the first woman that did not want him for just sex. She was different. She was unlike anyone else. That made him love her even more.  
That summer changed them both and for the better. The next summer would tear them apart. Leave them with out each other for four years. Now they had another chance. Tomorrow they would go back to the place where it all began. There were a lot of good memories there. Also there were bad ones that both of them did not want to think about.  
Johnny knew that if anything was going to make them see why they needed each other. It was Kellermans. That no matter what happened. They could always find a way to make it back to each other. That had to be the place for sure. Hopefully it would be and they could make a new memories. Maybe even block out that summer of 1964. The one that tore them apart.

Soon it was morning, Johnny awoke. He went and took a shower and got dressed. He grabbed his records and a few suitcases. He put his things in the car and drove off to Baby's apartment. He was in a hurry to get there. He missed Baby so much. He could not wait to see her. Even though it had only been one night it felt like a life time.  
About twenty minutes later he arrived at Baby's apartment. He knocked on the door. Alisa answered, Alisa told him, to come in. Alisa said, Baby was taken a shower but, she should be ready soon. Alisa asked Johnny, to help her get all the bags by the door. Baby had told her, to make sure they did not leave any bags or suitcases behind. Alisa made sure everything was there. Alisa would hate it if she left something important behind. Alisa would not like Baby to get upset with her. After all she was lucky Baby had helped her out in the first place.  
Johnny helped Alisa get their things and take them to the car. When they went back in, Johnny helped Alisa make breakfast. Alisa asked Johnny, what Kellermans was like. The last time Baby and her were there, it was before the season started. There were not many people there. Plus the stayed at Lisa and Neil's house. They spent most of their time there.  
Johnny told her a little bit. Alisa was excited to go.

Soon Baby came out to the kitchen and sat down. They all ate breakfast. Baby told Johnny, she thought about him all night. Johnny said, he did as well. Baby said, I could not stop thinking about the summer of 1963 last night. Johnny looked at her in surprise. Johnny said, funny thing I was thinking about it too. It was like they were the same person. It had to be a good sign. That they were both thinking about that summer last night. It shocked them both, they were thinking about it at the same time. Johnny knew in his heart it had to mean something. Baby thought it had to prove they were soul mates. Baby said, It was the most amazing summer of my life. Johnny replied with a smile from ear to ear. That smile made Baby's body melt down to her toes. Baby smiled back and gave him a short kiss. Then Johnny looked at her and said, Mine too. More than you will ever know. Johnny knew it was getting time for them to leave.

Johnny: Well we better be on our way. We have to get Alisa to your parents soon. We need to make it to Kellermans before five.

Baby: OK Johnny. Let me grab my purse and I will be ready.

Johnny: OK sweetie. I will meet you at the car.

Baby: OK I will be there in just a minute.

Alisa: Do you want me to wait on you?

Baby: No I will meet you at the car.

Alisa and Johnny told Baby, not to be to long. Baby said, she would just be a minute or two. Johnny and Alisa went out to the car. Baby stood there. In her room for a minute. Baby was thinking how this summer was either going to be perfect or a disaster. Hopefully it would all work out. Johnny was Baby's heart and soul. Baby knew it just had to work out.  
After the talk her and Jamie had about Baby's dreams for the future. She knew she would have to talk to Johnny about them. Baby hoped he had the same ones. If he didn't she would have to walk away for good this time. Baby knew that would kill her. She would not have a choice. She wasn't giving up those dreams. She would not want any regrets later on. Or hate Johnny later because, she gave up her dreams. Baby spoke to herself: I will just have to see about this. I hope it doesn't end bad. I need to get out there. They will wonder what is wrong with me. I will worry about this when I find out how he feels. No sense worrying over things you don't know the answers to any way. Be positive Baby. He will want the same dreams. I know he will. He just has to. Baby walked out of her bedroom into the living room. She walked out the front door and locked it. It was time to go. She couldn't put it off another minute. As she made her way to car she took a deep breath. She was ready for the next chapter to begin. To see where life would take her now.

When Baby made it to the car. She had a sort of sad look on her face. Johnny asked if every thing was OK. Baby said, Yes, it could not be better. Johnny knew something was on her mind but, he didn't know what. Johnny figured after they dropped off Alisa. He could get it out of her. Baby sat there with a million thoughts running through her mind.  
So they all got into the car and drove to Baby's parents house. When they arrived Johnny and Baby talked to Baby's parents a few minutes. Everyone said they would see each other there. Everyone got into there cars and hit the road. It was a long four hour drive to Kellermans. It was worth it to Baby and Johnny. Well everyone else loved it there to. Plus Baby's parents loved to see their grandchildren. Alisa needed to take her mind off her problems too.

Johnny and Baby were finally alone. Johnny asked Baby what was on her mind. Baby told him, she would tell him when the time was right. Johnny wanted to know but, he didn't want to push. He could tell by look on Baby's face. She was not going to tell him now any way. He was sure she would when, she felt it was time. She could never keep anything from him for long. Johnny could still tell after four years, when something was wrong with her. Baby was not being her normal self today. Johnny could not figure out why. He still would wait and hope she would open up to him. They had a long drive surley in four hours she would tell him. Baby sat there just lost in her thoughts. Replaying Jamie and her convertsation over and over. Johnny still just dropped the subjec. He did not want to upset Baby. He had a feeling he would if kept bothering her about it.

Besides they were getting alone good. He didn't want to start an disagreement first thing. To set a better mood. Johnny flipped on the radio. Baby asked him, if he was mad at her. For not telling him what was on her mind. He said, I am sure I will find out soon. Its OK. He smiled at her and put her hand in his. Baby knew then he was not mad. She smiled back at him. They rest of way there, they just listened to radio and talked about old times. Baby wondered what was going to happen, when she told Johnny everything. Everything that kept replaying in her mind. It stayed on her mind a lot since that talk with Jamie. Baby was scared of how things would end up. she didn't mention it to Johnny. She would tell him when the right words to say came to her. More or less how to tell him with out sounding like a bitch. She didn't want him to take things the wrong way. She would tell him after she really thought long and hard about it.

Johnny kept wondering what was going on in that pretty little mind of hers. He was going to find out as soon as they got settled at Kellermans.  
There it is the sign to Kellermans, Johnny said with a sweet look on his face. The one that always made Baby's heart melt. Not long now just a few more minutes, Johnny said.  
Baby replied, Time to go back where it all began. You ready Johnny. Maybe things will work out this time. They say the third times a charm. Johnny looked at Baby with glow in his eyes. He winked at her and said, It sure is. I hope your ready for the time of our lives. Baby leaned over and kissed him and said, the most amazing thing in my life, was the day i met you. Johnny said, me too, I love you Baby more than you will ever know. Baby looked at him and smiled and told him, she did as well.

Baby and Johnny pulled into Neil and Lisa's drive way. Neil had built them a house inside of the resort. Baby had to show Johnny where it was. Johnny had not been back to Kellermans since 1964. Neil sure had fixed up the place since 1964. It didn't look that different though. Johnny thought as he looked around. He still held Kellermans close in heart. It was the place were he met his true love. How could he not.

Johnny and Baby made their way to the door. They knocked on the door and Neil answered. He led them into the living room were Lisa and the kids were. It was a beautiful summer. Hopefully it would stay that way. After they all caught up for awhile. Neil took Johnny and Baby to the nice cabin he had keep for them. It was a very nice cabin. Nicer than the one Johnny stayed in. When he was there before. Baby and Johnny brought there stuff into the cabin and unpacked. They had to meet with Neil soon. To see why he wanted Johnny to come and help him out so bad. That would give Baby time to see Lisa and the kids. To ask Lisa a little sisterly advice.

Hope you are enjoying this story and like the new chapter. Leave me a review good or bad. I like feedback. Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story. I will up date soon. Nickibell


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own the copyright or the characters from Dirty Dancing.

Baby and Johnny were about to head to Neil and Lisa's house. First Baby had to tell Johnny about Max. She had been thinking about everything else it had slipped her mind to tell him. Baby looked at Johnny with a upset look in her eyes. She had a very saddening expression on her face. Johnny asked, what is wrong Baby? Baby said, I need to let you know something before we go to Lisa's. Johnny could tell whatever she was about to say was not something good. Baby spoke with a melancholy tone in her voice. Johnny, Max died ten months ago. He had a massive heart attack. The doctors tried everything in their power to save him. His heart was just not strong enough to make it through the surgery. I talked to Lisa and Neil needs your help with Kellermans. Times are changing and Neil wants to make Kellermans more appealing. Lisa told me about it a few days ago. I just have had so much on my mind. I forgot to tell you. So I am telling you now. Johnny I am so sorry to drop this on you like this. I just have had a lot going on. Seeing you again, the wedding and everything else I have been thinking about. Baby looked at Johnny with a look of remorse for not telling him. Johnny told her it was ok. He knew she did not mean to keep these things from him. Johnny just wondered what had Baby's mind so flustered. That she would forget to tell him something so important. Whatever was bothering her had to be very serious. Johnny would have to worry about it later. He needed to see what Neil needed his help with. Why of all people would he come to Johnny? Johnny had no clue.

It was no secret that Neil and Johnny had issues in the past. Neil had tried to date Baby that summer in 1963. Baby did not like Neil in a romantic way. Baby thought Neil was a conceited rich boy. Who only liked to brag about his hotels. Neil had changed since that summer. Lisa and Neil were very happy together. They had two children now. Well Skye their daughter was really Robbie's biological child. Neil loved her as if she was really his though. Skye called Neil Daddy. That was the only father she had ever known. Skye was now four years old. She had long black hair, but with Robbie's nose and eyes. Other than that Skye looked like Lisa. Skye was born in 1964. About three months after she was born Lisa was pregnant again. In 1965 Roman Max Kellerman was born. Roman had just turned three. Roman was the spitting image of Neil. Neil had given Lisa a very good life. Most men would have not done what Neil did. It had really surprised Johnny and Baby all he had done for Lisa. Neil and Lisa had been married for four years now. Neil married her right after she found out she was pregnant with Skye. Neil had made an honest woman of Lisa. Neil loved her with all of his heart.

Once Baby and Johnny arrived at Lisa and Neil's it was time to get down to business. Neil and Johnny went into Neil's office. Baby sat in the kitchen with Lisa. Lisa sent the children off to the playroom. Their nanny Anna was in there. Lisa had it all the perfect life. Well that is what Baby thought. Lisa told her no one's life is perfect. There is no such thing as perfection in life. Lisa told her, that she had the closest to it though. Lisa said that Baby would have have it all one day. Baby should be proud of what she had done in life. Lisa told her that she would have loved to be a great dancer like Baby. Baby should not look down herself or think her life was less than perfect. It was just different than Lisa's. That made Baby feel a lot better.

Neil and Johnny sat down in the office. Neil told Johnny he going to explain everything to him. Johnny was curious what he wanted from him. Neil began to explain why he asked Johnny to come. Johnny gave Neil his condolences. He told Neil, he had wished he had knew earlier about Max's death. Neil told Johnny he did not know how to get a hold of him. Since after how the summer 1964 ended. Neil said they didn't need to bring up those bad memories. Neil told him, he already knew about what Penny had pulled with her lies. Neil went on to explain about how Kellermans was not doing much business lately. How people were really not into the ballroom dancing, silly games, wig shows or anything else they were doing there. He needed Johnny to help him come up with a way to get business booming again. That Kellermans had been Max's heart and soul. Neil could not just close it down. It was all he had left of his grandfather now. Johnny understood that. So Johnny told Neil, he would help him anyway he could. They just needed some good ideas. Johnny sat there a few minutes thinking, till he came up with some ideas. Johnny told him they could start a dance club, pool hall, drive in Movie Theater and have live bands. They could make Kellermans an all year round resort. Neil liked the ideas. He would need a business partner to help with it. Neil asked Johnny, if he would be interested in being his partner. Johnny told him, he would have to talk with Baby and get back to him. Neil told him they would meet up tomorrow and to talk to Baby about it tonight. Johnny agreed he would tell Baby tonight. He told Neil he would be at his office after breakfast. Neil was so happy that Johnny would help him. Both Johnny and Neil were different now. They seemed to get along without any problems. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Baby and Lisa sat in the kitchen talking about everything that had happened since Baby had visited last. They were waiting on their parents to arrive. They should be there soon. Baby told Lisa about Alisa and how her parents had done her. That after the summer she would be living with their parents. Lisa agreed that would be for the best. Lisa asked how Jamie's wedding had gone. Baby told her, how beautiful it had been. Baby also told Lisa, about Abbey coming up there too. So that Jamie and Mark could take their honeymoon. Once they had caught up on everything Lisa asked Baby what was going on. That she could tell something was wrong. Baby told her, about her and Jamie's conversation. Baby said, everything that was on her mind. Baby told her Johnny did not know about this stuff yet but, she was going to talk to him about it. Lisa agreed that she needed to. Lisa said, Baby needed to get everything out in the open so that she could plan her future, even if Johnny was not a part of it. Lisa told her honestly what she thought. She explained that even though Baby was only twenty three. Baby needed to start to think about her future seriously. Lisa did not blow smoke up Baby's ass like she thought Lisa would. Lisa had really changed since 1963. Baby liked Lisa a lot more now. They were a lot closer now. Like sisters should really be.

Soon their parents, Alisa and Abbey arrived. They were all very tired. After everyone sat down to dinner and ate they talked awhile. Soon it was time for Baby and Johnny to go back to their cabin. Everyone said their goodbyes. They all would meet up tomorrow. Alisa and Abbey went on to their rooms to sleep. Lisa and her parents talked for a while then went on to get some sleep. Neil then explained Johnny and his plans. Lisa thought they were good ideas but , what about Baby? What would she think? What about Julliard would Baby give that up for this? Lisa asked Neil what he thought. He explained Johnny was going to talk to Baby tonight. That he had not decided if he would become Neil's partner yet. Lisa told him ok. Anna had put the children to bed. Lisa and Neil head on to sleep it had been a long day.

Once Johnny and Baby made it back to the cabin Johnny told her about Neil's offer. Baby thought it was a good offer. Johnny asked,well what about New York and His dance studio? Baby said, well you could just move it up here. Johnny liked the idea. Then he asked, well what about Baby's job at Julliard. Baby told Johnny, they could work that out later. There were a lot of other things they needed to discuss first. She was too tired to discuss them tonight. Johnny and Baby were soon asleep in each others arms. Tomorrow would be a new day. The day they would have to plan their future together or a part.

Thanks for reading my story. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Leave me reviews on what you think. Good or bad. Thanks to those that have. I appreciate all my readers. Nickibell


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the copyright or the characters from Dirty Dancing.

It was morning and Johnny and Baby were getting ready to eat breakfast. Johnny went over to the fridge. Johnny noticed that it had been fully stocked and there was a note inside. The note read:

Johnny,

I had a fridge and stove put in here for Baby and you. So that it would feel more like home

I hope you like the food I have stocked for you. If you need any thing else just let me know. Thank you for coming. You don't know how much this means to Lisa and I.

Enjoy, Neil

Johnny and Baby thought it was nice of Neil to do that for them. Johnny started to cook breakfast. Johnny said, I hope pancakes and bacon is ok. Baby told him that would be fine. While they were eating breakfast Johnny asked Baby, if they could discus things tonight about Neil's offer. Mostly because Johnny needed to know Baby's plans. If she would stay their with him. Baby told him that would be great, She had a lot of other things they needed to talk about too. Soon it was time for Johnny to meet Neil. Baby went to spend time with her family since Johnny would be tied up all day with Neil.

Baby went to Lisa's house. When she got there she noticed that her father was not there. Marge told her that he went with Neil. So it was just the girls. Alisa asked if she could take Abbey to play outside. Abbey was only eight and needed supervision. Marge told her that was fine. Marge asked Baby, what she thought about Neil's offer to Johnny. Baby told Lisa and Marge, that she thought it was a good opportunity for Johnny. That Johnny could just move his dance studio here. Also that she knew Kellermans was special to him and he would do anything to help. Marge said, No Baby that is not what I meant. I meant what are your plans if Johnny moves up here? Baby told Marge, She had not decided what she would do. Johnny and she were going to talk about it tonight. Marge told her, she wanted to know Baby's plans, as soon as they figured them out. Baby looked at Marge with an annoyed look on her face. Baby told her mother, she was an adult now to treat her like one. Marge apologized she did not mean to upset Baby. The reason she wanted to know was because of Alisa. That she would have to prepare Alisa for it. Alisa thought of Baby like a big sister. Marge told Baby that she talked to Alisa parents and they were giving custody of Alisa to them until she turned eighteen. It made Baby happy that Alisa would have a family that wanted her now. Alisa would be seventeen soon but, she could not make it on her own without quitting school and working full time. Baby or her parents did not want to see that happen.

After they talked awhile longer Baby, Marge and Lisa went to check on Skye and Roman. Anna the nanny was with them. Lisa told Anna, she could take the rest of the week off, seeing that Lisa's family was visiting. Lisa had hired Anna so that she could help Neil with Kellerman's. Neil did own another hotel until about three months ago. Neil sold it for a lot money. Neil wanted to make sure that he would have enough money to take care of his family and have time to focus more on Kellermans. Kellerman's was very important to Neil and he needed to make sure that it would never close. Neil, Jake and Johnny were making the plans today to save it. Johnny told Neil, he knew a lot of people that could help with remodeling. Johnny explained that after he left Kellermans in 1964, he went on to work in the painter and plasters union. Johnny still had a lot of connections with people in that field. Johnny told Neil, he would make a few calls to get a fair price for the remodel. Neil was happy to hear that.

Neil went back home to tell Lisa all of their plans. Meanwhile Jack wanted to finish the conversation, Johnny and him were having at Jamie's wedding. Jake told Johnny, he was sorry for being so harsh. Johnny said, he had been kind of a jerk to him too. Jake said, he was grateful to Johnny for helping Neil. Jake had been wrong about Johnny. Jake then asked, if Baby was ok with Johnny being Neil's new business partner. Johnny explained, they were going to talk about it more tonight. Jake just said to please not hurt his daughter. He did not think Baby could handle having her heart broken again. Johnny told him not to worry that that was not his intentions. Jake shook Johnny's hand and told him thank you. Johnny told Jake, they should start over and the the past in the past. Jake agreed, he told Johnny he would seeing that Baby and him were working things out. He would now accept Johnny, so that he could stay apart of Baby's life. With a sincere tone in his voice Jake told Johnny, Please just be sure that you too agree on this offer. I want Baby to be happy make sure that this will make her happy. Think about that Johnny while you are making your final decsion. Johnny replied, I will I would never force or expect Baby to do anything she did not want to. Jake, I love her more than life itself. Jake said, I know you do, I see the love that you guys have for each other, I see it in your eyes every time you talk about her. Well better get back, I am sure they will start to wonder what happened to us, Johnny said with a chuckle. Jake just laughed and said, Yeah they might think we killed each other.

Jake and Johnny went back to Neil's house. Everyone sat down for lunch. They all talked about how they hoped that all the plans for Kellermans would work out. Jake and Marge were only staying a month. Johnny hoped that Baby would agree to move up to Kellermans with him. Johnny had decided to become Neil's partner. He just had not told Baby yet. After lunch Neil and Jake went to golf. Johnny went to make a few phone calls. Baby, Lisa, Marge, Alisa and the children went into town to do some shopping. Alisa and Baby went into a book store to get some new books for Alisa to read.

Alisa asked Baby, how everything was going with Johnny. Baby told her good so far. Alisa told Baby, Marge had told her earlier Baby might not be going back to New York. Baby asked her, when did she tell you that? Alisa said ,when you and Lisa were outside with the kids. Baby told her, she had not decided what she is going to to do yet. Johnny and her were going to talk about it tonight. Alisa told just to let her know. Alisa said, she would not be mad if Baby stayed. She had Marge and Jake to help her now, Baby could now just focus on her life. Not to worry about her when she decided. Baby told Alisa, thanks for being a good friend. Alisa replied, No thank you for helping me so much. If it wasn't for you, I would have no family. Baby said, It has been my pleasure to help you. Everyone deserves to have people there to love, care, and help them through life. Alisa you will now have the chance to do anything, go to college or whatever it is you want. My parent's will be there for you. They are now your family. Alisa hugged Baby. Baby was such a wonderful person. She cared so much about helping others. Never selfish, she was so caring, loving, and the most remarkable person Alisa had ever met.

Soon it was time for dinner everyone ate and then Baby and Johnny decided that is time for them to go back to the cabin. They needed to talk about everything tonight. Johnny started talking first. He told Baby what he had decided.

Johnny: Baby I have decided to become Neil's business partner. It's a good opportunity for me. I will let Penny and Billy run the studio in New York. I called them and already told them and they are happy to do it. Baby I hope you will move up here with me. You could help teach dance to people here. I will respect whatever your decision is. I will still love you no matter what. If you decide not to stay we will figure something out. Baby, one other thing, when your father and I talked today we decided to start fresh and leave the past in the past. I thought you might be happy to hear that.

Baby: Johnny I am so glad to hear that. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear this. I am so relived to hear I wont have to worry about you two not getting along.

Baby paused for a second. She was a little nervous, how Johnny would take what she was going to say next. She took a deep breath and just said it.

Baby: Johnny I need........

Johnny: Baby just say whats on your mind. Spill it,you will not make me mad. Just be honest.

Baby: OK Johnny here goes. Before I make the decision to stay here, I need to tell you a few things.

Johnny: Now you have my attention. Go on and tell me Baby, there is no need to prolong this. It seems that this something you really need to say.

Baby: It is Johnny. You know how you have been asking what has been bothering me. Why I haven't been myself. .....

Baby paused again. She was having a hard time thinking of how put things. Johnny was getting a little frustrated, He did not understand why she was afraid to tell him this.

Johnny: Baby you can tell me anything, even if it is bad. Just let me know what is going on with you. We will deal with whatever it is together.

Baby sat there a second and then she decided it was time to just speak what had been on her mind.

Baby: Johnny it is about my dreams. What I want for the future. I do hope you want the same things. If you don't we will have to go our separate ways. I would hate that if we did. It would kill me. Johnny just know I love you. Sometimes love is not enough. I have to be honest with you. I can not give up these dreams. Just answer me honestly. Even if I don't like the answers,I need to know. I need to plan my future, even if you can't be part of it. I really hope you are.

Johnny: Baby just ask me. I am sure we might want the same things. I am glad that you are being honest. Sorry I interrupted you.

Baby: That is ok. I am just glad you are not mad for what I have said.

Johnny: I could never be mad at you for being honest.

Baby took another deep breath and just spilled everything out all at once. She was not going to hold back any longer.

Baby: Johnny so you ever want to get married, have children, A family. Settle completely down. I see everyone I practically Know, married, happy and with their beautiful children. It is something I have been thinking about since Jamie's wedding. It is my dream to have a marriage, children and live happily ever after. Just like Jamie and Mark, Penny and Billy, Lisa and Neil, and my parents have. I want this to be with you. Do you want it with me? I need to know, please Johnny just tell me.

Johnny: Baby, I do want those things and with you just not yet. I have a lot of other things I need to do before that can happen. Baby I hope you understand. You are only twenty three and I am twenty eight. We have plenty of time to make all of our dreams come true. I love you why would you doubt that I would not want any of those things. Most of all with you.

Baby: Johnny I did not know, how you would feel about after all this time. I know we just found each other, I just thought you would think I was crazy for asking. Johnny, I can wait on my dreams for now but, not forever. I guess we will know when the time is right. Johnny I will stay here with you. I will call and tell Julliard tomorrow. My dream is now here with you, sharing our lives together. I love you so much. More than I could ever say.

Johnny: Baby I am so happy that you are staying. I love you so much too. I guess we can tell everyone tomorrow. Now lets enjoy the rest of the night.

Baby leaned over and kissed Johnny with all the passion in her body. Johnny kissed her back. Soon they were kissing and feeling each other all over their bodies. Johnny picked up Baby and laid her on the bed. They looked in to each other's eyes and you could see all the love, passion, and desire in their eyes. It had been four years since they had made love. Johnny treated Baby as if she was a queen caressing her body, in ways that no one could imagine. The night could not have been more perfect, than either of them could have ever thought it would be. Baby and Johnny realized in that moment, they were meant to be together. Baby had taking Johnny's breath away. She was still as beautiful as she was back in 1963. Baby had recaptured Johnny's heart again, as did he hers. Baby could have never imagined, how much she had missed Johnny making love to her. It had been more amazing now than the first time. There was so much passion that Johnny put in to making love to her. Baby could not believe how much he had pleased her. Johnny had full filled all that she had ever desired, everything that she had longed for and dreamed about the past four years. It was more than she could have ever dreamed it would be. Johnny treated her body as if it were a temple. After they were finished Johnny just held her tight in his arms. He was never going to let her go again. Johnny knew from this day on he would spend the rest of his life pleasing Baby, in every way that you could imagine. Baby laid there, with the expression of complete satisfaction on her face. That brought an unbelievable sense of joy to Johnny. They laid there gazing endlessly into each other's eyes, hoping the night would never end. They were soaking up all of the passion and pleasure in this moment in time. Baby and Johnny just had one of the most amazing nights in their lives and many more to come.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own the characters or copyright to Dirty 's Note: This chapter takes place one month after Johnny and Baby arrived at Kellermans. I am moving towards the last few chapters of my story. I hope everyone reading enjoys it. Nickibell

Baby's point of view: Baby's letter.

I cannot bring myself to tell Johnny, I have to go back to New York. I wish I could just stay here with him forever but, I have a few things I have to take care of. I have to finish up eleven classes; I had signed a contract with Julliard to do. After that I will try to come back to Kellermans and stay here with Johnny. If i can still do it. I am just so confused. I hope after I go back to New york everything falls into place and I can come back to my Johnny. I cannot bear to tell him, so now I sit here with a pen and paper to leave him a letter. I have to leave in the morning. I will make tonight more special than any other we have ever had. I hope he understands. I am going to tell Jamie about this later. She will understand more than anyone else ever would. I plan to ride back with Jamie. The last few weeks have been more than I could have ever dreamed of. I still get butterflies every time I see Johnny. He is my love, heart and soul. Things with the remodel have also been going well. Johnny had gotten his uncle to come and help and about twenty other guys he knew. Neil and Johnny are so proud of how they are going to turn this place around. Dam I need to write this letter before he gets back, time to quit thinking about the last month.

Baby sat there a few minutes and then she began to write. The letter she was writing is one of the hardest things she had to do in a long time. Soon all the words came to her and she began to write her heart and soul.

Dear Johnny,

I cannot bear to tell you this face to face. So I am writing you this letter. By the time this reaches you, I will be gone. Don't worry I will be back. I have to go back to New York for a month, maybe longer. I have some things at Julliard I need to take care of. I also need to pack up my apartment. I know you said Penny would do it but, I really need to be the one to. I need to go back and say goodbye to my old life, then I know for a 100% fact there will be no regrets. I hope you understand my love, why I cannot do this face to face. It would just be too hard and then I could not do what I need to. I promise to you I will come back. Johnny I need to tell you, ever since the first time I laid eyes on you I felt something for you. After that summer of 63 I knew that you were the one for me. Then in 1964 I walked away with a broken heart. If I had just listened to you, we might have never split up. This is something that has been weighing heavy on my mind. I should have had enough faith and trust in you to believe you, for that I can only say I am truly sorry. I know you said, you had the same dreams as I do but, I have to admit I am not willing to wait any longer for them. So I am going to New York and when I come back I want our future to start. I am not trying to force you into anything. I am not saying we have to get married and have children as soon as I return but, I want you to know how long and a time table of when it will happen for us. Johnny I am not trying to be mean, I just want to know when I wake up in the morning it is forever. You touch me in so many ways. You have made me complete. I love you more and more every day. Johnny, you are my heart, soul, my sun, moon and stars. Most of all the reason I get up in the morning. I will see you soon. Please do not be mad, and understand I have my reasons for this. I have to do this. I will explain the rest when I return.

Love you always and forever,

Baby

Baby laid the pen down on the table. Then she folded the letter up and put it in an envelope. She put in her purse till it would be time to leave it for Johnny. Baby laid on the bed a minute thinking to herself.

Baby's thoughts: I know I am doing the right thing. I just need to deal with things and have time to think. I know Johnny will understand, he has to know no matter what. he just has to. I am just a little scared that's all; I just need a little time that's all.

Baby actually for once in her life was a nervous. She was trying to run away and from what really was wrong. Now what was really bothering her happened a few weeks ago.

Flashback two weeks ago:

Johnny was so pleased Baby was staying at Kellerman's with him. Everything with the remodel was going great. Johnny's uncle sent a great crew to do the work and for really good place. His uncle was there too and that even made Johnny more only thing that bothered Johnny was; the fact Baby was being very distant. She was not herself at all but, Johnny just blew it off, that she was just nervous about her life changing. She would be ok; she was here with him. Johnny was so happy Baby's family had accepted him, gave them their blessing. Everything in his life was more perfect than it ever could be. Baby had been happy to spend time with her family. The family dinners, games and dances were wonderful. Lisa, Baby, Alisa and Marge had so much fun hanging out and having girl time. Neil, Johnny and Jake spent most of their time with the remodel, which was coming along marvelous. The new Kellermans was going to be the best vacation spot around. Everyone was a little sad it would be coming to an end soon. Marge, Jake and Alisa would be leaving soon. Jamie and Mark would be there to get Abbey. Everyone would go back to their lives, everyone but Baby. Baby really did not know if Kellermans was where she wanted to stay. She only agreed because, she did not want to lose Johnny. I mean she loved it there but, it was not the same anymore. The passion that it once had held there, between Johnny and her seemed to be slipping away. It was not the same after what happened in 1964 and it seemed to be tainted by things that took place that summer. That's when she decided she was going back to New York. She was going back to take care of some important business. She had to anyway to finish up her classes she had a contracted to do, she just was not sure she'd come back. Not because she didn't love Johnny or want to be with him. Because she was afraid she would screw things up somehow. Baby was still dealing with the fact she believed Penny over Johnny, when she should have trusted him to begin with. Baby put on a good front no one seen what was going on, not even Johnny. Baby was thinking of running away from her problems other than dealing with them.

The day and night before Baby leaves:

Jamie and Mark had arrived to pick up Abbey. They would stay till morning. Everyone spent the day together talking, playing cards, swimming in the lake, Golfing and relaxing. It was like a big party. Soon it was time for dinner. Everyone sat down to eat the fabulous meal Marge had prepared. They all enjoyed the meal and thanked Marge for her good cooking. Marge, Jake and Alisa went to pack after dinner. Alisa told Baby she would see her later before she went sleep, so that they could talk. Johnny and Neil went back to the office, to finish up a few things. Johnny told Baby he would not be too late. Baby told him she needed to talk with Jamie anyway. He told her he would see her later and gave her a kiss.

Mark went to see if he could help Neil and Johnny. He Kissed Jamie and told her he would be back shortly. Lisa told Baby, she was tired and needed to put the kids to bed. Baby told her that was fine. Lisa said, yeah since you will be living here now, we will have plenty of time together. Sure Lisa we will, Baby replied. Soon it was just Baby and Jamie. Jamie told Baby, about her honeymoon. Baby loved hearing about it. After that Jamie took Abbey inside and put her to bed. After Abbey was asleep, Jamie came back outside to see Baby crying. Jamie asked Baby, what was wrong. Baby explained about going back to New York. She asked Jamie, if she could ride back with Mark and her. Jamie said, if that is what you want. I am your friend, I will support whatever you want, Jamie replied. That is want I need to do Jamie, I have a lot of things I need to sort out, and then I am sure I will come back. I love Johnny; I just need to come to terms with the things that are in the past. Like I told you I have to do this, Baby said in a sad voice. Jamie said, are you sure you're not running away. Why don't you just talk to Johnny about it? I am sure that you can work this out, Jamie replied. Baby handed the letter to Jamie and told her to read it. Jamie read the letter and then handed it back to Baby. This is how you are going to tell him; in a dam Dear John letter. Baby I know this is your choice but, in a letter? I know you might need your time but, what if it is too late for Johnny and you when you come back. Jamie said, in an angry voice. I did not tell you all of this for you to get mad; I have to do this my way. Jamie, Johnny will understand and if he doesn't than it was never meant to be, Baby told her with tears running down her face. Jamie told her, she thought she was running away. Baby said, I just have unfinished business, now let's drop it. OK baby, I guess I will see you in the morning, 5 am OK, Jamie replied. 5 am that's good for me, Baby said. Jamie went in to go to bed wondering, what the hell was wrong with Baby. Jamie was sure she would know more once they got to New York. Baby went on to the cabin to wait for Johnny. Baby lit some candles and put a record in the record player. Soon Johnny walked in wondering what Baby had planned. Baby walked over and turned the record on. The song Cry to me came on; that was their song, the one they first made love too. Baby was going to make this a night to remember.

Baby: Dance with me.

Johnny: What here?

Baby: Here.

Johnny: Baby this is just like our first time.

Baby: I know and I want it to feel like we are back in 1963.

Johnny: OK anything for you.

Baby walked over to Johnny and began to dance with him. They moved their hips back and forth, just like they had in 1963. Baby walked behind Johnny kissing his back and then grabbing his butt. Then moving back around to the front of him kissing him, with all the desire she held inside of her. Then Johnny slipped her shirt off and they went back to dirty dancing. You could see the flames of desire in every move they made. When they touched each other, it was if they were an explosion to add to the fiery passion they had unleashed. After the song ended Johnny picked Baby up and laid her on the bed. Then he began to slowly remove the rest of her clothes. Baby then took Johnny's off as well. He got on top of her slowly caressing her body in every way. Baby screamed aloud with the sound of pure pleasure. This time was different than any before, the passion that was going on was like none either of them ever knew existed. Baby, knew inside after tonight leaving Johnny tomorrow would be the hardest thing she would ever do. Tonight however would be a night of passion, desire, love and complete satisfaction, that it was and so much more. Baby laid there in Johnny's arms until he fell asleep. It was now 4am,so she would have to leave in an hour; she dreads that after the night they just had. She knew that his last memory with her would be amazing though; after what they had shared tonight.

Baby slipped out from under Johnny's arms without waking him. She went over to the closet and grabbed her bags. She sent them down long enough to place the letter on the nightstand beside the bed. She kissed Johnny on the check lightly, so she would not wake him and walked out the door. She had tears in her eyes but, she knew then she had to go. Really she was running but, to the unfinished business; she had to face back in New York.

Jamie and Mark were packing the car and Baby walked over to put her bags in the trunk. Alisa awoke to see Baby getting in the car. She ran out of the yelling Baby's name. Baby got out and went up to Alisa and told her she was leaving. Not to worry she would be back. Alisa told her ok; not understanding what was going on. Baby, Mark, Jamie and Abbey drove off. Baby cried most of the way back. When they arrived in New York four hours later; Mark dropped Baby at her apartment. Baby went inside and cried a while. Then it came to her what she had to do. What she had to do to make it back to Johnny. To make her dreams come true.

Johnny awoke at 8am to find Baby gone. He looked over at the nightstand and seen the envelope with his name on it. Johnny began to read the letter. All of a sudden tears filled his eyes. When he finished the letter he got up and decided to go tell her family what was going on. He now understood why Baby had made last night so special. He just knew he was now going to find her and fix whatever had gone wrong; he knew there was more to the story. He was going to bring her back to him no matter what it took. Johnny would not let her go so easy this time.

Johnny yelled out loud; why Baby, why the hell you are you doing this. I am going to show you we belong together if it kills me, I promise that now and forever.

Johnny then went and got dressed to go and tell everyone else what was going on. Hopefully someone would know what the hell was going on.

I have 3 more chapters left I am working on. Sorry for all the drama but, this just another part of the story. Leave comments bad or good. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Enjoy Nickibell


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the characters or copyright to Dirty dancing.

Johnny was so confused by Baby's letter. He thought everything between them was going great. He wondered what he had done wrong. Johnny finally made it to Neil and Lisa's. Is Baby still asleep, Lisa asked? Johnny stood there now totally floored; not even Lisa knew that she had left. No I was hoping you knew what was going on, Johnny replied. What you mean by that Johnny; what's going on, Lisa said in a confused voice. Baby left me this letter; I think you should read it, Johnny replied. Lisa stood there and read the letter. When she was finished; she just stood there in shock. Johnny I don't understand this; I thought everything was working out for you guys. I am sorry; I did not know Baby was planning this, Lisa said. Me either Lisa; I just don't understand, Johnny answered. Lisa went inside to ask her parents if they knew anything. Johnny waited outside. He just felt like having a minute alone. Baby's parents did not know anything about it; they were just as shocked as Lisa and Johnny. Neil asked what was going on; Lisa explained about the letter. Then Alisa came out of her room. I heard you guys talking about Baby; I don't know where she was going but, I do know who she left with. She said she would be back. Did she not come back, Alisa said. No Alisa she has left and who did she leave with, Lisa answered. Baby left with Jamie and her family. I thought everyone knew. I am sorry I did not say anything but, it was early this morning Alisa explained. Thanks Alisa it is not your fault and none of us are mad; thanks for telling us, Jake replied. Lisa went to get the kids up and Neil went to get started on his busy day of work. Jake and Marge went to talk to Johnny. Jake asked Johnny, if Baby and him had a fight or anything. Johnny told him no; he then handed Jake the letter. Jake and Marge read the letter. They did not understand what was going on either. Jake turned to Johnny and said, go to New York and sort this out. You too love each other and are meant to be. I am sorry that I realized this just recently but, it is true. Johnny this is not like Baby: she does not run away from anything. Please go to New York I am worried, Jake said with deep concern in his voice. Marge turned to Johnny and with most sincere voice she told him, that going after Baby was the thing he needed to do. She knew something had to be desperately wrong for Baby to up and leave like that. Johnny told Marge what about work here; I just can't leave Neil hanging. Jake spoke up and said, I will explain it to him and he will understand. Now you just get packed and go get my daughter. Yes sir I am going to do that right now, Johnny replied. Johnny just come by and see me tonight before you leave, Jake answered. Marge hugged Johnny and told him, he better call as soon as he finds out what is going on with Baby. Johnny hugged her back and said, you know I will and I am going to make this right I promise you. Marge thanked Johnny and went back inside. Jake then said, now that Marge is inside; we can finish this conversation.

Jake: Johnny I do not blame you for Baby leaving. You have been nothing but, good to her. I don't know what is going on with Baby; this is not like her. Johnny I know you must be mad and hurt but, please just go to her and make sure she is ok. Then you can work out your problems. I am going to talk to Neil now and I will meet you here at 5pm.

Johnny: I would never hurt her; I just don't know what is going on. I do not need to tell you how worried I am. I am sure you are feeling the same. So I guess I will see you at 5. I need to get going and pack. There is no time to waste.

Jake: You are right; now go get ready and I will see you at 5.

Johnny walked back to the cabin and Jake went off to talk to Neil. Jake explained about Johnny going after Baby; Neil was fine with it he understood. Neil told Jake, he would do the same thing if it was Lisa. Neil asked if Johnny had left yet. Jake told him he was leaving at 5pm. Neil told Jake, he had to talk to Johnny before he left. Jake said OK. Neil excused himself and made his way to Johnny's cabin.

Neil knocked on the door and Johnny answered. Neil told Johnny, he had no problem with him going. Neil even helped Johnny pack his things. Neil said, he would do the same for Lisa. it will all work out; you too are meant to be, Neil said. I hope it does Neil. I don't think I could live my life without her, Johnny replied. Have faith Johnny it will, Neil said. Soon Johnny was packed; he told Neil thanks for all the help. Neil told him, that he would still be his partner, not to worry about Kellermans; everything would be fine till he returned. Johnny thanked Neil again and laid down for a nap. Johnny needed to rest; he had a long drive and there is no telling what would happen once he got to New York. Neil went back and told Lisa about Johnny's plans. Lisa was happy to hear he was going after Baby: she was very worried about her sister.

Soon it was 5pm and Johnny went to meet Jake. Jake told Johnny, to be careful and to call as soon as he found out something. Johnny told him he would. They talked a few more minutes. Johnny then got into his car and drove off. He was heading to New York to get his one true love back. Johnny was not leaving till he had Baby in his arms again.

The ride there was long and seemed like it was taking a hundred years to get there. All Johnny could think about was Baby. He played every worst possibility out in his mind; what could have could of made Baby leave. He just kept thinking, he would get there and the worst possible thing would happen and that was Baby would tell him it was over for good. He thought maybe it was because; she wanted things he could not give her yet. He told himself, he was going to make it right no matter what.

Baby took her stuff in and went to take a shower. After she ate and got ready; she went to teach her morning class at Julliard. Lily was there and that is when everything hit Baby. Baby knew then what she had to do. Baby had to confront Penny and tell her how she felt about what Penny had done. Baby figured it out, what was holding her back; It was what happened the summer of 1964. When her class was over; she was heading straight to Penny. Baby was feeling so much anger and she was going to tell Penny exactly how she felt. Baby did not do that when she should have; she is going to do it now. Baby realized Penny and the way she ripped her and Johnny apart, is what was preventing her happiness,her life with Johnny. Baby did tell Penny she forgave her but, she never told Penny how she felt. Baby never realized how she truly felt until today. Looking at Lilly reminded her of Penny and it made things so clear to Baby. Baby knew now that she never had dealt with her feelings, she just went right back into things with Johnny so fast. That lead to her leaving Kellermans and the man she loved. Baby wanted to settle all her feelings and figure the rest out as soon as she could.

Baby's class was through and she drove right to Johnny's studio. When she walked in Penny was in shock to see her. Penny asked Baby what on earth she was doing there. Baby answered in a hateful tone, you are about to find out. Penny said, Baby what is wrong? Why are you talking to me so hateful? Penny, you will find the hell out in a minute; if you would just shut your dam mouth, Baby said even Louder. Baby, I don't understand what I have done; please tell me, Penny said almost in tears. You know all I have to say is summer of 64 and you should remember, Baby said even louder she was now yelling. Penny told Baby, she thought she had forgiven her for that. Baby told her to hush her mouth and hear her out.

Baby: Penny, I am only going to say this once so you better listen. I am here because, for one I have eleven contracted classes to finish at Julliard; second to finish some unfinished business with you. Penny I thought I had forgiven you for 1964, but I don't and I don't know if I ever will or can. I hate what you did to Johnny and me; you caused me so much pain. Now look you get a wonderful husband and family; I get heartache and pain; for not believing my one true love because of you; why did that happen, simply because you were jealous, in love, or whatever. Penny and you called me a good friend. I would hate to see what you do to your enemies. I was going to live at Kellermans and finally settle down with Johnny and I can't you tainted that place. You took something I can never get back and after what I did for you: how could you do that. You are a bitch and a lie. Now I have only one more thing left to say, stay away from me. I know you and Johnny are friends and I can't change that; he is more forgiving than me. I hope one day you will know what you have done and pay dearly for it. I have never felt like this before and I hate that I do. This is not like me but, you have done this. I would have never done it to you good bye Penny.

Penny: But you did Baby and you don't realize it. I loved Johnny and if you had not came along that summer; we would have gotten back together. I resented you for that but, I moved on and you won; you have him and now you are here like a raving lunatic to tell how you feel. I bet you left Johnny and came here to fix a problem that really is between Johnny and you. I might have been part of what split you up. That is not all of the problem. Maybe you don't see it but, I do. Baby I don't care if you hate me but, is that really going to fix it. Coming here and leaving Johnny does not fix it either. Running away from what is bothering you wont fix it. You need to really figure out why you are running. You know better than anyone running away does not solve anything. I think you are running away because;you can't deal with the fact that you were the one who didn't trust in your love to Johnny. You and you alone and you can blame me but, that is not going to make it any better. You come here like you had no part in the split. You left him and I had to be there to pick up the pieces. Baby just go, get out of here; I do not wish to explain this to you; when you already have to know. So go I am happy and married to my one true love. I just did not know that he was in 64. I was holding on to something from the past. A childhood dream that I had about Johnny. I do not want Johnny. I realized that after i had screwed things up;but you were the one who did not stick around to see that. We were young and both made bad choices. I think it is time that you go on with your life. You or I can not go back and fix the past but, we can fix the future. I will help you anyway I can.

Baby sat there and then she fell to the floor crying. Penny was right, Baby should have believed Johnny. What would it fix for Baby to sit here and go off on penny; nothing and Baby knew then she was better than that anyway. Penny walked over and held Baby while she cried . All of the pain was coming out in that moment; everything she had held inside for the last four years. Baby spoke up and said, what have I done I threw it all away again. I left him and now I am sure it is over. Baby it is not over, Johnny loves you more than anything. Go back to Kellermans and just talk to him about this. I can call Julliard and I will even pay for the classes that you don't go to. That is the least I can do, Penny said. Penny would you really do that for me, Baby replied. Yes Baby I would; I understand why you came and I would have done the same. Baby, just believe me; I am truly sorry and I am going to make it up to you, Penny answered. Baby you were young and hurt ,it is not just your fault and I had a hand in it too. You just have to realize what you did too and fix it to where you can live with the past. I went through same type of stuff with Billy; after what I did. Yeah it is hard and it takes time to work through but, it will be worth it in the end; I promise. Penny sat there a little longer, telling Baby how what happened that summer hurt all of them and they just needed to move on from it for good this time. Baby then looked up at Penny and told her that she really did not hate her. She just needed someone to blame for what she was feeling .

Penny sat there holding Baby and comforting her. Penny never knew that she caused Baby so pain. Penny was going to make it right one way or another. Penny also knew that Baby was running away from committing herself to Johnny. Penny knew why after sitting there listening to what Baby was saying. Baby had a wall up; one that she thought was protecting her. Penny knew very well how that was. Baby was afraid that Johnny would leave her or that things would never be the same. Penny had the same thing happen with Billy. Penny knew then she had to call and find Johnny. He had to get here: before Baby decided to run off again. Penny could tell that was what was on Baby's mind. Penny also knew that if Baby ran off and never spoke to Johnny; she would live to regret it.

Penny told Baby she would be back in a few minutes. She had to go feed the kids dinner and for Baby to go in her office. Baby went into the office and laid down on the couch; she was still crying and the tears would not stop. Penny picked up the phone and dialed Kellermans. Neil answered and Penny explained what was going on and if she could talk to Johnny. Neil told Penny, Johnny was on his way to New York. Neil told Penny, he would let everyone know Baby was OK and explain the rest to them. Penny hung up the phone and went to talk to Billy. She told Billy, what was going on and that Johnny should be there soon. She told Billy to keep an eye on Baby. Billy agreed to watch over Baby. Penny went out to her car and drove to Johnny's apartment. Penny would wait there of him to arrive; so that she could talk to Johnny about everything.

Meanwhile Billy went in to talk to Baby. He explained that he felt just like she did after what Penny had done. He was sure that if Johnny and her just talked and worked out the problem; it would all be fine. Baby told Billy she hoped so and that it was not to late.

Billy: Johnny loves you more than anything. Did you know while he worked for the painter and plaster's union; he bought a house for you two.

Baby: No he never told me but, why would he have done that?

Billy: Hoping you would come back and be with him. He always felt bad about what happened. He never went to find you because he was afraid too; just like you are now. Of course when you did not come back; he sold it to come here and start his studio.

Baby: Really I never knew that. Why didn't he tell me.

Billy: You know how Johnny is. Stuff like that is hard for him to admit. He only told me once and he was drunk. I don't think he remembers it at all. If you love him you will leave the past in the past and only look to the future. You have to take chances in life or you will always what if yourself. I did it with Penny and we could not be happier. Just think about it ok. Now you get some rest and when you wake up I am sure things will look better. I Promise you that it will get better. You just have to let old wounds heal. I will check on you in a bit.

Baby: Thanks Billy. See you when you come back. I am going to take a nap. I will think about all that you said.

Billy: No problem.

Billy walked out of the office and closed the door. Billy went to check on the kids. Hoping Johnny would make it there soon; before Baby woke up and tired to leave. Billy hoped it would all work out for them. Baby laid there and soon she was asleep. As Baby slept she dreamed of Johnny and how if none of what happened had; they would have been happy. Penny was sitting on Johnny's couch when she heard the door start to open. Johnny walked in; he was shocked to see Penny sitting there. Penny then said, Johnny I am glad you are here. I need to explain some things to you. Johnny said, how did you know I would be here? Neil told me when I called Kelleremans, Penny replied. Penny is something wrong; something has to be otherwise why would you be waiting here on me, Johnny said. Johnny I am going to tell you now; sit down so we can talk about it Penny replied. Johnny was totally confused and had no clue what Penny was about to tell him.

Want to know what happened keep on reading. Hope you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading as always and be sure to leave a review good or bad. Nickibell


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own the characters or the copyright to Dirty Dancing.

Johnny sat there waiting to hear what Penny was about to say. He was sure it had to be something bad; or else why would Penny have called Kellermans or waited on him to show up. A hundred things were racing through Johnny's head: was something wrong with his parents or was something wrong with Penny. Penny began to talk and Johnny was just sitting there thinking the worst.

Penny: Johnny, I came here to wait on you because something happened today. Don't worry Billy and the kids are fine. I don't really know how to say this; so I am just going to spit it out. It is about Baby and you.

Johnny: What do you mean Penny? Please don't tell me you are going to make trouble again; I hope we are past all of that now.

Penny: No I am not here to cause problems; I am here to tell you what is going on. So please just stop interrupting and let me say what I have to. Johnny I am not trying to be short with you; dam it this is important.

Johnny: Ok Penny I will hear you out. Hurry up though; I need to go find Baby and make sure she is OK.

Penny: Baby is safe, she is at the studio; she showed up there today.

Johnny: Penny why would she come there? I mean what reason would she have to come there?

Penny: Johnny, I told you to just listen and let me explain. Now if you don't mind could you let me finish.

Johnny: Sorry Penny, I just don't understand what this has to do with anything or why she left Kellerman's.

Penny: Well that is what I am trying to tell you. So like I was saying, Baby is at the studio and she is safe but, she came there for a reason. The reason Baby came back was to talk to me. You could say there were some things from the past that needed to be dealt with; more or less a lot of hard feelings. Baby does love you Johnny; she is just scared of being hurt. See Baby came to the studio to tell me that she was still upset about what I had done in 1964. Baby feels like I ruined things at Kellerman's; that they would never be the same. After being there with you she realized that it was tainted by the past and she could not deal with it. So Baby ran and as fast as she could. I think she thought that if she came and had it out with me that it would fix things. After talking to her she realized that was not the whole problem. Baby is so hurt and mostly because she did not believe you. Baby told me that even though I lied and wanted to tear you guys apart; she should have trusted you would have not done that to her. The fact is Baby feels bad for not sticking around long enough to hear the truth. I told her that is not just her fault; I also had a hand in it. We made peace with the past between us. Now you need to go and talk with her and do the same.

Johnny: I did not know any of this. I never meant for Baby to blame herself; I am also to blame. I just walked away I did not fight for our love. Penny I guess I need to go to her and now before it is too late.

Penny: Yes so Baby can tell you the rest; I know that if you guys just talk; old wounds can finally heal and everyone can move on with their lives.

Johnny: Penny thanks for this and yes I hope we can all move on from this and for good this time.

Penny and Johnny went and got into her car to go to the studio. Neither one of them said a word. Penny figured she had done and said enough; it was up to Baby to say the rest. Johnny sat there unsure of what he would say to Baby. Baby was his everything and he felt like he was losing her all over again. Soon they had arrived at the studio. Johnny looked over at Penny and in the most serious voice that Penny had ever heard him speak in Johnny said; I am not going to give up on Baby so easily this time. I will fight for us this time. I don't care how long it takes to make her understand that she is the one I want. I love her and if it takes rest of life to prove it; that is something I am willing to do. Penny said, Johnny I know and I hope that it works out. I am truly sorry for what I did and it was one of the worst things in my life that I regret; more than you will ever know. Now don't worry about me you go in there and talk to Baby. Johnny looked at Penny and hugged her and said I do worry about you. You are right though I need to get to Baby and we will talk later. Sure thing Johnny; if you need me you know where to find me. Penny replied. Johnny went into the studio and there was Billy. Billy walked over to Johnny and told him Baby was in the office. Johnny told him thanks and went straight to the office. When Johnny walked in he saw Baby asleep on the couch. He thought she looked so beautiful lying there like an angel almost. Johnny watched her sleep a few more minutes. He could not help himself; she was the most beautiful person he had ever known. Johnny loved her and she touched him in a way no one else ever could. Johnny leaned over and tapped Baby on the back. Baby woke up and said, Johnny; in the most confused voice. What are you doing here and how did you know where I was, Baby asked. Penny told me. She called Kellermans and they told her I had left. So she went to my apartment; figuring I would show up, Johnny said. Penny explained some things to me but, she told me there was more; that you needed to tell and it was not her place to say it. Johnny went on to tell Baby everything Penny had told him. When he was finished he looked at Baby and said, now do you want to explain the rest? Baby looked back at Johnny and said, I guess you won't leave until I do. I do suppose I owe that much to you. Johnny looked at her and smiled. Baby I just think we need to talk and figure things out.

Baby: Johnny I am sorry that I just left without saying anything. I am just so confused; I never thought after that summer I would ever see you again. Then when Penny told me what she had done and that you did not do anything. I just could not live it and then I saw you again and forgot about how I was feeling. I should have listened to you and trusted you but, I didn't; how can you want to be with me after that. I love you Johnny so much it hurts. I just had to leave because Kellermans is not the same anymore. It was a special place and meant something to us. Until that summer now it is just a reminder of how dam dumb I was for not believing you.

Johnny: Baby, Kellermans is still special to me. I could never think of the bad things that happened there; only the best thing and that is when I met you. I love you Frances' Houseman. You are my world, everything that I could have ever dreamed of, my heart, soul and I don't care how long this takes to work out; I am not walking away this time. I hope one day that you will be my wife; my partner in this life. There is no one else that could ever take your place; no one could ever come close to being what you are to me. No one could ever take my breath way like you do or have my heart for you are the only person that holds a key to it. Please just give it a chance and I promise you will never live to regret it.

Baby: You called me Frances'. Wow that is the first time in so long that you have called me that. Johnny I do love you and I wished that I could just get over this. Are you really willing to wait for me to get over the past? It will take time and I hope you understand that.

Johnny: I understand that and yes I would wait for you till the end of time. Now are going to come back to Kellerman's with me or do you need more time before you can return.

Baby: Johnny you should go back in the morning and when my classes are finished I will return. I promise you that.

Johnny: OK I will give the time you need. I will miss you but, if this is what you need; I completely understand. Now let's go back to your place and spend the rest of night together.

Baby: I would like that very much. Johnny, I love you and you are such a wonderful man. Thank you for coming after me; showing me that everything will be Ok.

Johnny: I know didn't expect me to give up on you just like that. Baby I would never just walk away again.

Baby smiled at Johnny and kissed him. Johnny picked her up and twirled her around. He could happy that she was there and with him. Johnny kissed her with all the passion he had inside of him. They just sat there kissing and hugging each other. Johnny knew that everything was not perfect but, it would be and soon.

After about an hour Johnny and Baby decided to leave. Baby and Johnny went and told Penny and Billy goodbye. Baby told Penny she would come by tomorrow; so that they could talk more. Johnny said he would see them both in the morning before he left. Penny and Billy very so happy that Baby and Johnny left together. Hopefully everything for them was working out Penny thought to herself.

Baby and Johnny went back to her apartment. Johnny was going to make tonight one to remember. He was going to make Baby have a reason to come back to Kellermans and to spend her life with him. Johnny was going to prove it all to her tonight.

Johnny walked over to Baby and asked her if he could make love to her. Baby said, I want too but, after me leaving Kellermans; are you sure you want to. Baby I always want too, Johnny replied.

Johnny began kissing Baby and she began kissing him back. Soon Johnny was kissing her neck and after that he made his way to her breasts. Johnny and Baby were standing there kissing and caressing each other. Johnny lifted Baby up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Johnny then carried Baby over to the bed and through her down. He began ripping her clothes off of her and she began ripping his off. This time was different than before. It was more aggressive and it was as if they were wild animals. Johnny and Baby were having their way with each other; they were knocking things over and just going at it like crazy. Baby then looked over at Johnny and said, make up sex is the best. Johnny laughed and said, yeah it sure is but, making love to you is much better. Baby looked up and said, show me Johnny; show me it is the best. Johnny smiled and said, you have no idea what you are in for tonight. I love surprises, just make it worth my while, Baby replied. Johnny was going to do more than that. He was going to turn her world upside down tonight. He would show her things that even he never knew existed. Johnny was going to make sure that Baby would come back for more. Tonight was the night to make new unbelievable memories and move on from the bad ones. Tonight was a new beginning for Baby and Johnny. Hopefully the beginning of something that could never be broken and a bond that would last forever more.

I thank you for reading my story and this is the last chapter that I have for now. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone that has left me the great reviews and for everyone who takes the time to read this. Leave reviews please and let me know what you think. Nickibell


End file.
